Personal Betrayal
by meekerprincess9778
Summary: Season 6 before doctor in the photo... Booth is with Hannah and life is awkward...Jared comes to visit and the world is left upside down...very au/ooc
1. Chapter 1

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Set in Season 6 of Bones, but before the Doctor in the Photo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Bones…just writing for entertainment purposes

Chapter 1

Things were awkward around the Jeffersonian lately. Sure, they got their team back together, but not as strong as what they once were. Booth and Brennan were rarely alone and only spoke of "safe subjects". Hannah had moved in with Booth and he was giving his all to be with her. It was hard to explain to your new girlfriend that your best friend is a beautiful and wealthy genius. It made for awkward conversations. Hannah did her best to understand, but she didn't. Booth's solution was avoidance.

One day Jared Booth comes knocking on Seely's door. Hannah answers the door hurriedly" Yes? Can I help you?" Jared's mouth drops. "Yeah, umm…. Is Seely around ?" Hannah gets a little anxious at this point. "Who are you? " "Oh that's easy…..I'm his brother." Hannah gets very upset and slams the door on Jared. "Seely doesn't have a brother so go away!" Dumbfounded he makes a few calls and leaves.

Of course his brother was too busy to take his call. He was probably on the phone with the hysterical blonde woman who just slammed the door in his face. Good old Tempe… she still cares right? Temperance was in her office when she got the call. Jared had explained what happened and that he or couldn't get ahold of his brother. She met Jared outside of her apartment and let him in. They both stared at each other for a minute, noticing how each had lost some weight and really just were not looking their best. Temperance was the first to break the ice. "What happened with Padme?" "Well Tempe, you really aren't good at being subtle. She cheated on me. A lot. She is actually pregnant with another man's child. So instead of fighting for her, I am bowing out. I am letting her have the family that the baby deserves." Temperance gives Jared a hug. "I'm so sorry. Drinking isn't appropriate for a recovering alcoholic. Chunky Monkey or Cherry Garcia? " Jared laughs , "chunky monkey please."

They laugh and cry and eat ice cream on her couch. He asks about the blonde and she gives general statements that she feels isn't betraying Booth's trust. It makes them both wonder why she doesn't even know something as basic as Booth's family unit. Jared apologizes for his brother for the first time in his life. Of course, she appreciates the sentiment. A little ice cream gets on her cheek. He wipes it off. They look into each other's eyes. There was no pity. There was no shame. There was want and need and a whole lot of lust. They kiss , shy at first, then with more fire. She takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. He cherished her all night. They wake up to her cell phone. Jared picks it up,"Dr. Brennan's phone". Booth is on the other line. "Jared, why are you picking up Bones' phone?" Temperance hears what is going on and takes the phone from Jared. "Booth, what business is it of yours?" Steam is practically coming out of Booth's ears. "My partner and my brother…. .sounds like my business!" "Well if you really must know Booth, Jared would be what you call my boyfriend. But I don't like that expression because he is definitely all man….." She was interrupted by the click of the phone. Booth was no longer on the line.


	2. Chapter 2

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or benefit from Bones.

Also THANK YOU to all who are following, favorited , or reviewed so far !

Temperance had a talk with Jared after Booth's call. The mutual decision was they really wanted to try for a relationship no matter what their intrusive brother or partner had to say. Temperance gave Jared her key because she would most likely be at her apartment after him, and she went about her day at work as usual…..except it wasn't. She was merely on time instead of being early, which makes a certain nosy best friend highly suspicious.

Stepping into her beloved lab, a pregnant Angelo Montenegro Hodgins grabbed her by the arm and pulled Brennan into her office. "Ange! What are you doing?"

"Bren, tell me what is going on? Number one: you are in just in time to work. Number two: you have a very brooding and pacing hunky FBI man in your office for the past half hour. Oh my God! Number three you have that very satisfied biologically urges more than satisfied look on your face!"

"He's been here for half an hour?" Brennan looked quizzically.

"Yes, Brennan, every ten minutes he checks in here so we don't have much time. Who is the guy who put the smile on your face? Do I know him?"

Temperance smiled. A big goofy smile that really said she was happy. Angela hadn't seen that smile since before the whole lab parted ways over a year ago. Naturally she was more than curious. "Please Bren, don't make me pull the best friend card."

"Well, okay Ange…. But before I tell you please promise you won't judge me."

"Of course, sweetie…..I would never…."

"Yes, you would Angela," opening the door walks in one angry Seely Booth; "because she is taking out her biological urges out on MY BROTHER!"

Brennan's mouth just gawked and remained open waiting for insects to come in. Angela stared at both of them, not knowing what to say or do in her own office.

"Ahem…. we prefer make love Agent Booth and as I told you on the phone this morning, this is not your business so as long as we don't have a case please just stay away from the lab!" Temperance headed straight past Booth toward the door, looked back at Angela and muttered ,"we will talk later Ange."

She was walking very briskly to her office quickly followed by Booth. "Oh, since when do you make love, Bones?" loud enough for the whole lab to hear. She grew hot and red ; slammed the door in his face, and sat in the chair by her desk. He immediately invaded her sacred office and barged in and plopped on the couch. "Well, Bones? Since when?"

She sighed. She was extremely agitated. "I started making love when your brother showed me last night Booth ,okay? Jared had nowhere to go. Padme cheated on him and is pregnant with another man's child. He wanted to drink but there were no meetings. He tried to go your house but Hannah slammed the door on him, said you don't have a brother. So he called me. Remember there is more than one kind of family Booth? We ate ice cream and cried and laughed. We told each other secrets. And yes, Booth, we made love. It was not biological urges, it was beautiful, and I cried. Is that what you want to hear? I don't see how it is your business who I am with, we are partners, and you have Hannah. But Jared will want to know why you think he is so awful that you can't even tell your girlfriend that you live with, that you have a brother? He was almost more crushed about that than Padme, Booth. So don't come into my lab, my sanctity make me sound like a whore to my coworkers when you have your own issues." Booth gulped, taking it all in. Her office was silent for a moment, then a knock on the door. "'It's open."

Camille Saroyan walked into the office with a beautiful bouquet of daisies, lilies and daffodils. "Someone must really know your favorites, Dr. Brennan. When you are done here, could you please assist us with the World War II victim on the platform? Is there a case?" He shook his head no. Brennan was reading the card and smiled. "Okay then, see you in a few. Aren't they missing you at the Hoover, Seely?"

"Don't call me Seely, Camille."

"Don't call me Camille, Seely."


	3. Chapter 3

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Chapter3

Disclaimer: still don't own bones

Camille stepped out of the office. Brennan had the card of her flowers in her hand and a smile on her face. Booth was studying her. He had really never seen that look in her eyes. He almost felt his heart ache.

"So, what does the card say?" Booth was trying to get as much information out of his Bones as possible.

"Well, Booth, I have already said too much." She started looking at her desk. "What is between me and Jared is _**ours**_." Surely he would get her meaning after the whole egg incident with Hacker last year. She really couldn't take to hear about his love life and was not about to tell him too much to fuel his fire.

"You said you have secrets, Bones, that you told Jared? Do I know any of those secrets?" He was fishing. It was also killing him that she may have told Jared, his idiot little brother something that she never told him.

Brennan was not happy with this line of questioning. How could she tell him the truth? How could she tell Booth that she told Jared about them parting ways and that she figured out that she truly loved Booth? Jared was not surprised. He actually figured that was why they both travelled across the world to be away from each other. That Brennan needed time but Booth insisted he had needed to "move on". And he did.

"Booth, secrets are just that – secret. While I do maintain that you are my partner and aside from Angela, you are my best friend, you do not know all my secrets. The secrets we shared are truly just for each other. I won't betray his. He won't betray mine. As I have said before, this is between he and I, and Cam needs me on the platform. Call if we have a case." With that she left the office toward the platform.

He was stunned, absolutely heartbroken. He wanted to be the one to make love to her. He wanted to show her how beautiful it could be. How did he prove he prove his love to her? He had sex with the first blonde that made him feel good under a fig tree. He left her office and started sulking out of the lab.

At the platform, Brennan's friends and interns were trying to work as if nothing had happened, like they hadn't heard Booth's accusations of never making love. The next thing anyone knew there was a loud "THWAP!" Booth had hit Jared who had just walked in the lab.

"Oh my God!" came out of Angela's mouth. They were all running toward the door where Booth was shaking his hand and Jared was keeping the little bit of blood from leaving his mouth.

Camille went livid. "This is not Pop's backyard! This is the finest medical lab in the country!"

Brennan immediately went to Jared. "Are you okay?"

"No problem Tempe, I was expecting a hug from my brother and got cold-cocked instead. You know brothers…."

"Booth if you cannot act appropriately in the lab, I will only see you in the Hoover. That's twice today. I am sure someone can come up with a sports metaphor that is not coming to me right now…. I am very, very angry."

"Three strikes you're out, Tempe. Three strikes…..baseball," Jared came in closer to Brennan, bringing her into a hug. Booth just looked at the floor and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 4

Another thank you to all who have favorited or followed or even just reading…..OXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Booth made his way to his SUV when he heard his cell phone ring. He half hoped it was Bones or even Jared, but it was his perky and vivacious girlfriend instead.

"Booth."

"Hey, Seely, it's me. I know we didn't get a chance to talk last night, but a guy came over claiming to be your brother…."

"Yeah, baby, I heard about that."

"So it's true! You DO have a brother?" Desperation was coming out of her voice, willing for it to be some kind of weird joke. "I don't understand. I told you all about my family, about everyone's quirks, what do you tell me about? Temperance. I assumed you were an only child, parents deceased. I thought that is why you cling to Parker and Temperance so much…..like they are all you have…."

"Well basically that IS true, I didn't tell you about my family because it's too depressing. I didn't want to bring you down. I promise I will tell you everything tonight. It is not exactly phone conversation."

"Of course ,Seely. Meet you for lunch at the diner for lunch?" She felt bad for starting a fight.

"Yes, of course, baby. Noon ?" He felt guilty for not telling her everything about himself. He just didn't want to admit to having a messed up family. He didn't want to disappoint her. Explaining to Hannah about his drunk father and missing mother, and how he had to protect Jared; it was too hard for him. At the time he and Hannah were having a desert fling. He never expected her to follow him. He never expected her to ever really know. He had to go to the Hoover and push some papers; like he could keep his mind on that. His mind kept drifting to Bones and his brother. What an odd thing to happen to him.

At the lab, Jared was talking to Brennan in her office. They were discussing Booth's outburst, what she did reveal to him, and how much she appreciated the flowers. She gave him a kiss. "That is for good luck on your interview, then maybe after we can go to lunch?"

He smiled at her. He didn't know how his brother could let someone so beautiful and intelligent slip through his fingers, but he wasn't going to make that mistake. "Of course, lunch would be great. See you in a few hours." He left the office and Brennan was at her desk.

Angela walked in and took a seat on her couch. "Sweetie, you have to tell me EVERYTHING!"

Brennan smiled at her. She said, " A lot has happened in the last twenty four hours. What do you want to know?" Angela's smile widened. They discussed the key points.

"So he didn't even tell Hannah about his family?" Brennan shook her head no. "You know that really says something about their relationship."

"Well, I know Booth is an extremely private person. Although we are only partners, it took him awhile to open up to me about his family growing up. It was very hard on him. Not a lot of people know the specifics. We have that in common, painful childhoods."

"And you told Jared everything about what almost was?" she was nervous asking this.

"Yes, we are starting this relationship with total honesty. I have told him things I have never even told Booth, my secrets. Have you ever kissed someone and it just felt right? I am not pretending he is his brother or any other weird delusions you may think I may be having. I have seen the changes in him and they are all for the better. We literally bared our souls to each other. Neither one of us flinched."

"Oh, sweetie, I am so happy for you. Just don't let Booth bully you into breaking up with his brother because he's jealous. You let him be happy with Hannah. He should let you be happy with Jared."


	5. Chapter 5

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 5

Booth shuffled paperwork all morning. He was happy to be going to lunch at the Royal Diner. He was making his way to his usual table to find his brother already, sitting there. Jared looked nervous. However, when Seely came into view, he gave him direct eye contact and that famous Booth smile.

"Hey, big brother, why don't you join me for lunch?"

Booth was hesitant. "Well, Hannah is meeting me for…"and he was cut off.

"Perfect! It is about time that I meet her properly. Besides, Tempe will be here in a few minutes as well. How can you say no to that?" Jared loved messing with his brother.

"You mean you got Bones out of the lab without dragging her out of there yourself?" He almost didn't want to know, but he was curious to hear anything Jared had to say about his partner. He really was interested to know if Jared was treating her like another sexual conquest or if there was actually more like Bones claimed.

Jared had to smile. All of his life he felt like he was in his brother's shadow. It was hard to live up to his image. Mostly he took it in stride, but for apart of his life it really bothered him. Although Temperance Brennan would argue all day and night that she was not a prize to be won; for a while a few years ago, and of course, silently , she was just that. So for him to be with her and he hadn't, it was truly a victory for him. He wouldn't gloat. He cared for Tempe too much for that.

"Well, maybe she is more excited to see me than you, because you guys mostly talk about dead bodies and bad guys." He tried to keep it civil. Not that her screaming his name in bed last night would have anything to do with her wanting to get out of her lab, nah.

"Yeah, sometimes we have to talk about work at lunch." Booth was thinking it was one of the only safe topics lately. They shouldn't even have their famous debates anymore ; it only gets them worked up.

"So, Seel, not to be rude, or ungrateful; but is there any reason your girlfriend of how many months doesn't know about me and you hit me today?" Jared really wanted to know, and wanted to hash it out before their respective women came.

"Yeah, about that, man, I am sorry. I should have told Hannah about our family. You know how hard it is telling this great woman in front of you about a dad that drinks and a mom that left. None of that is your fault. But, you were apart of that family picture." He really felt bad about it. He didn't want Jared to feel like he wasn't good enough. They both got enough of that feeling from their parents.

"And my face?" Jared just wanted to make him feel awkward. Make Seely sweat it a bit.

"Do I have to say it out loud? You slept with my partner! " Booth couldn't believe Jared was putting him on the spot, not about this. "What did you think I was gonna do, Jared?"

This is where Jared was going to show his big brother how much more evolved Temperance was than him. "Well, Seel, maybe a hug? You know Tempe has been nothing but supportive of you and Hannah. The squints at the lab, they never wanted to even give her a chance. Your partner told them SHE was happy for you, that they should be too. They went by HER example. Even Cam didn't want anything to do with her. But Tempe, she was rooting for you. Standing up for YOUR happiness. What do you do at the first glimpse of happiness she gets? You punch me in the face! I really hope you ONLY did it because it's me, and you wouldn't do that to a stranger, bro." Booth's jaw dropped he really wasn't sure what he would do if it had been a stranger, or if it had been an old boyfriend coming back. He felt awful and guilt-ridden.

"I am so sorry. They really didn't want to meet Hannah?

"No, dude. Even all the interns call her Afghanistan Barbie when referring to her. Apparently, they picked it up from Angela. That is one of the nicer names." They had talked about a lot of things. Tempe was laughing and crying when she revealed all the horrible names everyone at the lab had for Hannah.

"Why would my friends be so mean?" Booth had no idea what was going on.

"Seriously? Put all the romantic crap aside. You bailed on your best friend for a girl you can't even talk to about your family. You don't go to the lab unless it's directly pertaining to a case or if I am sleeping with your partner. Not only have you shut her out, you shut them all, out. What she told me hurts her the most, and don't tell her I told you or I am in deep crap, she hasn't seen Parker since she came back. You put him in her life. Don't you think they both miss each other?"

Booth felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. Everything that his brother said is true. He had been a rotten friend. He had been a rotten father. "Yeah, I didn't know how to act when I came back; Hannah doesn't know everything. She had been grilling me some about Bones. I have been an idiot. What's worse is I have been stupid about Bones and Parker."

"What about me and Parker?" Brennan had just sat down next to Jared, feeling a little uneasy, knowing she was a topic of conversation. Jared kinda let out a cough saying "don't tell on me".

"I am sorry, Bones. I have not been the greatest friend to you. I have been especially stupid about not bringing Parker over when I have him." Brennan smiled. Booth sounded sincere.

She took Jared's hand. "I accept your apology. Now I must apologize to you. Every Tuesday and Thursday after his enrichment I have been having dinner with your son as a favor to Rebecca. However, it was Parker's idea. That has only been going on for the last two weeks though." She giggled.

Hannah appeared and sat down and the waitress came. After ordering, Booth introduced Jared, and apologies were made. Jared, of course, asked how they met. Hannah started talking and once again, the fig tree story made its' ugly head. Booth winced. Brennan laughed and held Jared's hand tighter. Booth felt kicked in the gut again.

Hannah was noticing the hand holding. Unfortunately, she also noticed her boyfriend's response to it. "So, Temperance, the last I knew you definitely did NOT have a boyfriend. What is going on between you two? How long?" Booth wasn't sure he wanted to hear this or not. But she did have to hear about the fig tree about five times now.

"Well Hannah, I never liked the term boyfriend. Jared is definitely not a BOY. We are in a committed relationship as of last night when you kicked him out of Booth's apartment. Before that we only kissed once. Well, we had a heart to heart, and you can figure out the rest." She smiled at Jared. He smiled back. She had made her point without being overly raunchy or sexual. Temperance Brennan was class all the way.

Booth got what he wanted from that story. "Jared, when you guys went on that date a few years back; you said nothing happened."

"No bro, I said I didn't touch her. You know, I didn't get handsy with her. I didn't say we didn't kiss. Besides you knew if you wanted the accurate account you shoulda asked Tempe." He laughed.

Booth was not happy, but was trying to hide it. He was failing.

Hannah was trying to ignore her boyfriend. "So, you call her Tempe?"

Jared smiled. "Yes. Seely always calls her Bones. Parker calls her Dr. Bones. Hodgins calls her Dr. B. Angela calls her Brennan. Cam and the squinterns call her Dr. Brennan. Her dad, brother and his family; me and Pops, we all get to call her Tempe. And now, we have you, you call her Temperance."

"She met Pops?" Jared smiled again. Booth and Brennan both were playing with the food on their plates, glad that Jared was answering her questions, not them.

"Yeah, after he had his heart attack, right Seel? He called me and told me about it. I, of course, was with Padme then. Boy, did Pops give me an earful. He told me that Tempe had ovaries of steel." Booth and Brennan both laughed at that remark.

"These two have been partners a long time. I am just grateful they stuck it out long enough for me to get my act together." Brennan couldn't help but smile. Hannah did as well.

It was time for Booth to make himself look dashing and suave too. "Well, this weekend is Pops' birthday. Why don't we all and Parker go to see him? That is, if we don't have a case."

Brennan wasn't sure she was ready play happy family with Booth. She actually preferred alone time with Jared. She did have a soft spot for Hank, though. Jared was looking at Tempe wondering what she thought. Hannah was upset she was going to finally meet Booth's Grandfather, he actually spoke of him; and she was going to be outshined by Temperance. She still wasn't used to Parker. She only met him once.

"Jared, are you going to be free? " Brennan asked nervously.

"Yes, I don't start until Monday. New job." He really wanted to see Pops. At least one of the Booth boys was smart enough to keep Temperance.

"Well, that settles it. We would love to come." Brennan was happy. This was the first lunch in a long time that wasn't about a case or just focused on Hannah.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 6

They all were finishing up lunch. Booth was actually okay. He had Hannah. Bones does seem happy with Jared. Hell, maybe Jared and Bones might even make it. Bones as a sister in law type wouldn't be so bad. Then realization hit. "Hey Bones, you know we have our therapy with Sweets today?"

"Oh, that's right. And it's Thursday. Jared, you wouldn't mind getting Parker from my Dad at the Jeffersonian would you?" Tempe asked sweetly, but Parker is his nephew after all.

Booth laughed. "Have fun with that, Jar-head"

Hannah and Brennan both said "What?"

Booth coughed, knowing he said the wrong thing. "Well Bones, your Dad, no offense, is a career criminal, and with Jared being your boyfriend and all, he will be interrogated severely. I am just your partner and I have been given the third degree many times by your father. Then there was the one time he accused me of being gay." The whole table laughed at him.

"Maybe big brother, because you spend most of all your days and nights with a beautiful, successful, brilliant woman, and are just her best friend." Jared smiled after his comment. Both of the ladies at the table looked uncomfortable. "I would be more than happy to pick up Parker for you Tempe. Anything I can do to help. Your Dad won't scare me away."

Brennan tried to change the subject. "Maybe after I make dinner, and Parker's homework is done, Jared can bring Parker over and you three can play video games?"

Booth and Jared's faces perked up. Booth said, "You would really do that?"

"Sure .He is ahead on his science project and I will see him on Pops' birthday . " Brennan was pleased she seemed to have made everyone happy at the suggestion. Everyone but Hannah. She didn't realize Hannah would be upset. She was trying to make Booth and Jared happy. "Is that okay, Hannah? I don't want to intrude on any plans you may have had." She was trying to make Hannah happy, too.

Booth looked at Hannah because he didn't realize there was a problem. "Oh, no, it should be fine;" Hannah said and smiled. They went to pay their bills; Jared walked Brennan to her car, giving her quite a kiss goodbye. Booth and Hannah just looked at each other, Booth pecked her on the cheek, and they parted ways.

A couple of hours later Booth walked into Sweets' office.

"Hello, Agent Booth. Where is Dr. Brennan?" the young doctor asked.

"We didn't have a case today, so we drove separate." Booth felt like he was getting the third degree all ready.

"Yes, but normally you pick her up anyway." Dr. Sweets was confused. Normally they are inseparable. Maybe Hannah is having a worse impact than he thought.

Brennan walked in. "I apologize for being tardy. We got a wonderful shipment of things to authenticate from the….." she looked at Booth, "okay, you're not interested; once again, I am sorry."

"No worries, Dr. Brennan. Now, this is your first session since being cleared for duty and being in different countries. Have either of you noticed any changes since you were apart for almost seven months?"

They looked at each other. A unanimous "No."

Dr. Sweets coughed. "Really? I noticed that you two drove separately here. That has never happened before."

"I was busy at the Jeffersonian. We weren't on a case together," Brennan replied.

"Are you two doing anything together that is not case related? Can you see how Hannah is affecting your partnership? I told you two that when one of you went outside of your surrogate relationship, your partnership might suffer….."He was interrupted.

"Hey, now!" Booth chimed in, "I am not the only one in a relationship. You can't blame everything on me now, Sweets."

"Is this true, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked.

Before she could answer Booth spoke up again. "You must not be in on all the Jeffersonian gossip. My brother and Bones shacked up last night."

That was wicked. She is banging his brother. That is all Sweets could think. At least Booth had the decency to bang a stranger. He looked at Brennan. She wasn't exactly denying it.

"Agent Booth, do you see this relationship that Dr. Brennan has with your brother as a personal betrayal?" Sweets was hoping for honesty.

Booth came clean. "I did at first. That is why I popped Jared in the mouth that morning. He seems to be making her happy. So that is fine by me. We have hashed it out. We all have family plans this weekend."

"So you hit your brother? " Sweets was definitely out of the gossip mill.

Brennan spoke up at this point. "Booth this is your fault. If you would have told Hannah you had a brother, she wouldn't have sent Jared away. Jared wouldn't have called me. We wouldn't have had our heart to heart, and we wouldn't be having this discussion. Jared and I have not betrayed you. We each wanted our own piece of happiness."

Sweets was shocked. "Why wouldn't you tell Hannah that you had a brother?"

Booth felt bullied. He understood. Bones felt bullied a minute ago, so now it was time to take the heat off of her. What to say? I am ashamed of my family. No one wants to love an abused tough guy. Hannah doesn't know the "real me". He thought it was a fling, it didn't matter. "This is about me and Bones' partnership, not about Hannah or Jared. We are wasting our time with this." Deny, deny, deny.

Sweets couldn't believe the pile of manure coming out of Booth's mouth. "So Agent Booth, Hannah and Jared aren't having any effect on your relationship?"

Booth tried comedy. "I know you don't believe in marriage Bones, but could you imagine being my sister in law? That might affect our partnership."

Brennan had a short reply. "I didn't say I didn't believe in marriage Booth, I just haven't found a good enough reason to enter into one."

Booth. Short fuse. Pow! "OH! And Jared is a good enough reason? Really?"

Sweets sat back and observed.

"I didn't say that either, Booth. Why are you always misquoting me or putting words into my mouth?"

"The implication was there, Bones."

"I did not imply anything, Booth."

"You would really marry my messed up brother?"

"I am not saying I will marry anyone, Booth. By the way, we are all pretty messed up. Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Sweets ?"

"Well, Dr. Brennan, we all certainly have our own issues. For your homework: each of you write five things that are different now that you want to change back to before you left. Another session in two weeks."

"So, Bones, what are you making for Parker tonight?" Booth had been dying for her mac and cheese.

"Mac and cheese."

"Could you send some leftovers with Jared and Parker?" Booth's mouth was watering.

Brennan thought a minute. What about Hannah. Hannah seemed somewhat territorial. "Aren't you eating with Hannah, Booth?"

He thought for a minute. Crap! Hannah isn't gonna like Bones' food in the fridge. Bones is right. "Can I stop by the Jeffersonian and get it for lunch?"

"Okay, Booth." Out the door they went.

Sweets was making notes. He could write a paper on the mac and cheese incident alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 7

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while….oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo Why make you wait?**

Jared was in the lab, yet again. Angela was curious. Of course, why wouldn't she be? A lot was going on with her best friend as of late, and she wanted as much information as possible.

"She's not here," Cam told him as he walked in. Cam was quite unnerved by the whole situation herself, not to mention the fact that she can't have fist fights over her anthropologist and friend in the lab.

"I know, I am here to collect my nephew for her. Apparently, she's making us dinner when she's done having couple's therapy with my brother. Before any of you say anything; yes, we are a unique family." He laughed. He knew how absurd it sounded. It was almost as if they were playing house with his brother's kid.

"Well as long as you are aware Jar-head." Camille and Angela laughed. The next thing they knew they heard Parker and Max walking up to them.

"Uncle Jay, what are you doing here?" the littlest Booth questioned. "Where's Dr. Bones?"

"Well, big guy, I am going to take her to her place for dinner." Jared looked up to Max, who had been studying him. "Mr. Keenan, I am Jared Booth, I am seeing your daughter." He held out his hand, and Max reluctantly took it and shook. No death grip this time. Parker and Max looked at each other.

"Yes, Tempe mentioned you would be picking up Parker. You FBI as well?"

"No, sir. Military background, but I just got a job at a private security firm." Jared was a little nervous. Angela and Cam watched this like a soap opera. The others on the platform tried not to stare.

"Oh, good. So you won't be trying to arrest me then. Can we take a little walk? You ladies will watch Parker for a few?" Everyone nodded. When they were out of earshot the conversation continued. "So, at least you don't have your head up your ass like your brother. You have that going for you. Now, my Tempe, she's one in a million; you treat her that way. I would hate to show you why they call me Columbus."

Jared nodded. "Tempe is more than special and I will do whatever it takes to stay within her and your good graces."

"Yes, I think you will be pretty good for her. But if you don't mind me asking, what about your brother?"

Jared thought a second for the right response. "I love my brother and I am in love with your daughter. He could never even say the words she needed to hear. He couldn't give her the evidence. So I have an advantage of learning from his mistakes. However, if she ever wanted to leave me for him, I would only wish them happiness. But as you said, I can't help it if Seely has his head up his ass and is dating a blond reporter."

"Good, good. Now get to Parker. And if you know what is good for you, you won't mention this to Tempe."

"Of course not. She would have us all with black eyes if she knew we were discussing her happiness," Jared smiled.

"There might be some hope for you yet. Please, call me Max. "They shook hands again and parted. Jared walked back toward Cam, Angela, and Parker.

Parker looked up at him. "Are you really Dr. Bones' boyfriend?"

"Yes, bud, I am." He smiled.

"I need to talk to her. You're not good enough for her," Parker said seriously. They all laughed.

"I know, buddy. But that is why your Dad taught you to believe in miracles. This is mine." With that they left the lab.

After seeing Sweets, Booth went home to his apartment. He was happy that he was going to get some extra time with Parker because of Bones. It did still upset him to think about his brother's hands on his Bones. Trying to get those images out of his head, his beautiful girlfriend walked in the door.

"Hey, Seely. How was your day?" She saw a strange look on his face.

"Fine, mostly paperwork."

"So, tell me about Jared and Temperance. You had to see this coming for ages, right?" She wanted the real story. Temperance wasn't giving it up at the diner. Besides, who didn't like a little gossip?

A sad look was on Booth's face. Hannah never really saw him sad before. Withdrawn, but never sad. "No, it was just like they said at the diner. They went out once, and until recently, he was with Padme. "

She looked confused. "Well, why haven't you ever told me that you had a brother?" She did want some answers.

Booth looked like he had been kicked in the gut. Vague, let's try vague. "My childhood was not ideal. I don't like to talk about it. Jared is apart of my childhood, obviously and I don't like to talk about the past. I am all about the future."

"Did you notice that you said that 'you don't want to talk about it' twice there?" She was not happy with this conversation. Since coming to D.C. she felt like she was apart of some play, but she never got the script.

"Hannah, I know you are a reporter. You don't realize how you are making me feel like a story. I just don't want to talk about sad stuff. Only happy stuff. Parker is coming over to play video games with me and Jared. I am so happy I am getting a chance to see him more."

"Maybe I will call Temperance and we can go have a glass of wine…." Maybe she will give me some information.

"You don't want to stay with me and Parker?" Doesn't she want to spend time with me and my son?

"Me stuck with all the boys playing video games? That's okay Honey." I am a grown woman, why would I play video games?

He nodded. The only thing he could think is Bones would.


	8. Chapter 8

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 8

By the time Jared returned from the lab, Brennan had stopped by the store and was unloading groceries. It felt nice, having Jared and Parker to cook for. It felt even better when Parker rushed right in and gave her the biggest hug. She always cared for Parker, without question. It was the two older Booth men she had problems verbalizing her feelings for.

"Hi, Dr. Bones!" Parked said in the middle of the squeeze. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Parks. Do you want to help me make dinner?" Parker was pleased with her question. She never treated him like a little kid.

"So what am I going to do?" Jared was wondering. It's not like there was a t.v. for him to watch.

"You could find some music or set the table?" Brennan was unsure of Jared's role in her apartment. Jared seemed okay with the idea and started looking through her music.

Jared couldn't believe all the different music she had. Some, he was hoping, was for work. She literally had everything. He was most surprised by some rap cd's that he wasn't all that familiar with, thinking they must be local artists. He was watching Tempe, amazed by the ease she had with his nephew. They had the food in the oven and she was helping him with homework. He felt a pang of guilt, she seemed better with him than his own uncle. Jared wondered if Parker always looked at her that way, or just because he wasn't around enough. He will find out soon enough when they all go see Pops.

Sitting down to dinner, Parker had a sad look on his face. Brennan hardly ever saw him like that and questioned him. "What's wrong, Parker? You seem to have something on your mind."

Parker sighed. He thought he could hide his disappointment; but Dr. Bones is a genius after all. "You and Dad keep changing everything."

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Brennan was concerned by what he meant.

"Before you both went away, it would've been you, me, and Dad sitting here. But Dad came back with Hannah, and she's okay. And now Uncle Jared is sitting here instead of Dad. You can never be my stepmom if all this keeps up!"

Jared and Brennan looked at each other. Brennan didn't know what to say at first.

Jared did. "Is that why you said I wasn't good enough for Tempe at the lab?" Brennan had no idea he said that. Parker just nodded.

"I love you Uncle Jared, but I want Dr. Bones to be my mom…..I mean, my stepmom. Hannah is nice and pretty, but she looks at me like my mom's boyfriends do. Like I am someone they have to put up with to make my Mom or Dad happy. " He looked over to Brennan. "You never treated me like that, Dr. Bones, never. And you're always teaching me things…..and I…. I love you." 

Brennan started crying and took Parker into her arms. "No matter what Parker, I love you. You are my favorite Booth, you know? I don't care if I am with Jared or alone, I will always love you. Nothing and no one will ever take that away. Your dad deserves to be happy. Hannah makes him happy. Maybe you just need more time with her?"

"I will try. Does Uncle Jared really make you happy?" Parker was curious.  
"Yes, he does. At least so far." Brenna was looking over to Jared when she said the last part.

"But I am still your favorite Booth man?" Parker wasn't shy about wanting Brennan's affection.

"Yes, then Hank, then Jared." She was teasing him now. "How about we finish up and I will show you some moves in the living room?"

They ate. After they moved her coffee table and Brennan showed Parker and Jared some martial arts moves. She showed Parker how to mimic her, straightening his arm in a loving manner. After an hour it was suggested that the men go to Booth's house. They said their goodbyes, knowing they would see each other in a few days.

Brennan called Booth to let him know that Parker and Jared were on their way. Hannah was in the background suggesting they go to Founding Fathers. Brennan politely declined. She wanted Parker to have as much exposure to Hannah as possible. She didn't want to get in the way of Booth's happiness. Working on her novel would be a good way to pass the time.

Jared knocked on Booth's door; Parker opened it and went right in. Hannah still wasn't used to Parker just coming in. Honestly, Hannah isn't used to children at all. Parker felt it was his house and he was going to just be comfortable,

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Booth was happy to see his son open the door. They were finishing up some takeout.

"Hi Dad! This is so cool that I get to have extra time with you and Dr. Bones!" Parker really missed them both while they were away. "Dr. Bones let me help make her mac and cheese today Dad! It was so good! Don't worry, we already did my homework. Oh and she showed me and Uncle Jared some cool fighting moves!"

"Wow! No using them on the playground." Booth was enamored by Bones' and Parker's relationship.

"Don't worry, Dad. Before she started teaching me, she made a long list of rules of what I am allowed to do." As if he had any doubt that his partner didn't take martial arts seriously.

"So,Bub, we have two hours. What do you want to do?" He couldn't wait to spend time with his son.

"Actually, Dr. Bones bought me a new game. I thought maybe you, Hannah, and Uncle Jared would want to play with me." Parker looked hopeful. He promised he would give Hannah more time. He wanted to keep his promise.

Hannah was on the phone. "Yes. Of course. How soon? Two days. Okay, be there in an hour." All of the Booth boys were staring at her when she ended the call. She was confused. She hadn't been listening to what they were talking about.

"Hey! Big story Seely! I have to go to New York. I should be home in two days." She was calling to him from the bedroom while she started packing.

Booth was upset and followed her in to the bedroom. "Are you going to be back in time for Pops' birthday?" He wanted to introduce her to him. Wanted to show Pops how he was starting to get a real life, a real family.

"Yes, probably, if you don't leave at the crack of dawn. Seely, this story could do so much for me." She started kissing him. "I will be back in bed with you before you know it." She grabbed her bag and casually waved goodbye to Jared and Parker. The door was shut before either could respond.

Parker was looking down at the floor. He muttered under his breath, "See what I mean, Uncle Jared?"

Jared suddenly felt like he was in the way. "Yeah, buddy I do. I see it very clearly." There really was no comparing Tempe to Hannah when it came to Parker. Was he a bad uncle for wanting Tempe for himself?

Booth walked in. "Ready to play guys?"


	9. Chapter 9

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 9

Once again, thank you to all who have read and followed the story. Love the reviews!

The Booth boys played video games for a few hours and drove Parker to his mom's house. She was quite surprised to see Jared and Seely. Usually Temperance or Max drops him off. After a little explaining, Jared and Booth drove back to Booth's apartment.

The conversation was quiet without Parker in the SUV. Jared started playing with radio stations. Booth was getting annoyed with his brother's fiddling, especially after he passed up some good songs. "Hey,Jared, you're gonna break the buttons!"

"Sorry,bro. So I am gonna ask you something while you're driving and can't hit me." Booth was a little nervous. "So here it is. Did you suffer some more brain damage or something while you were training soldiers? You are actually screwing up your life for once, big brother."

Booth tensed on the steering wheel. "Come out with it. What am I screwing up?" Who the hell was his little brother to be judging his life? Jared was a constant screw-up.

"Your kid, he loves Tempe. Probably as much…..never mind. Listen….at dinner we had a talk, all three of us. Your son was Tempe to be his stepmom. I shouldn't tell you this, she's my girlfriend." Jared was so conflicted. He wanted his nephew to be happy. Maybe his brother too, but what about him?

"What?" Booth was completely shocked.

"Yeah, he said those exact words. It was all Tempe could do to promise to always love him no matter who's dating who; she also made him give Hannah more of a chance."

"I thought he liked Hannah. They went to the zoo without me and….." Booth was lost.

"Apparently, he feels like she cares about him the same way that guys do that date Rebecca."

This is bad, really bad. "Why wouldn't he talk to me about it?" He has mostly been honest with Parker.

"I don't know; he's your kid. It all started with him saying I wasn't good enough for Tempe. But from what I can see, he's not happy with how things are since you guys left and came back." Instead of going into Booth's apartment, he headed for the car. "You're my brother; you should know what is going on. I'm gonna head home."

"You mean to Bones' place." Booth tried to correct.

"Right now, that is home." Pissing contest is all Jared could think. Here I am, trying to do the right thing, and my brother is giving me shit about my address. He drove home wondering what Tempe was doing.

He walked in the apartment to find Tempe typing away. She just never stops! He was going to change that. "There she is, woman of the year." They laughed.

"Did you have fun?" She hoped the night had gone well. At least there were no new signs of injury.

"Yes and no. I love my brother and nephew, but I probably would have had a better time with you." She was intrigued.

"What would we be doing, Jared?" She stood up and walked closer to him. She started kissing his neck.

"Well,ya know…..uh,um ….. anything you want Temperance." He was trying to keep his cool, but it just wasn't happening. "Why don't you take tomorrow off,um, and we have a long…a long weekend before I start working?" She was really driving him crazy.

"Yes….that sounds great. I will call Cam and why don't you start the water for a shower?" I deserve this, she thought. I deserve a day off with someone who cares about me.

Jared smiled at her. "I guess they don't call you a genius for nothing." He headed toward the bathroom.

She picked up her phone and hit #4 on her speed dial. "Hello, Dr. Saroyan, this is Dr. Brennan. Tomorrow I am taking a personal day."

Cam was shocked. "Of course, Dr. Brennan; we all deserve a personal day now and then. I have Clark and Wendall; the lab will be fine. Goodnight." Wow, she never does that. Jared must be awesome in bed, was the only thought Cam was having.

The next morning, Brennan's phone was ringing. No one answered it. Booth was concerned but was halfway to her apartment. She must be in the shower and Jared's still sleeping. That was the only thought he let himself have. Booth knocked on the door. No answer. He had a key. She's still in the shower, the only thought in his mind. Booth lets himself in. Then, the horror of what he heard. No! They are having sex and I came to pick her up for a case! He heard her whimpering and moaning. This is not good. He wanted, no he needed it to stop. To hear her like that, this was cruel and unusual punishment.

He knocked on the door and yelled, "Come on Bones, we have a case. Two hours away. Chop chop."

Jared came out a couple of minutes later in pajama bottoms. Bones was in a robe, a shorter robe where he could see a lot of leg. Both of them looked ready to kill him.

"Bones, that is not work appropriate."

"Booth this is highly inappropriate. You have a key for emergencies. No emergency here." She was livid.

"Yeah, bro, definitely not cool." Jared glared at him.

"Dead body equals emergency. Come on, we are going to be last at the crime scene." He wanted to go. He knew this wasn't the best situation.

"Booth, get out! I am taking the day off! I hate it when you do this!"

"He's done this before?" was Jared's shock. He thought it was special because of him.

Booth sighed.

"Yes! He came barging in when I was with Marc, and he wouldn't let me take my vacation with Sully. He has interrupted too many dates to even count!" She was yelling.

Booth's volume increased. "Yeah, Bones, well we have a case!"

"I have no interest in the case, Booth." She didn't yell, but was still quite loud.

"Jared, what did you do? You broke her! You broke my partner!" He could not wrap his head around the fact that he said "dead body" and she didn't come running.

"I assure you, Booth I am quite limber…."she was cut off by Jared's laughter and Booth's gagging noises.

"You never take the day off, Bones." He was hurt.

"Today I am. It's already approved. I am going back to bed. Goodbye, Booth. Jared, you have five minutes or I am starting without you. " Both of their jaws dropped and Brennan had shut the bedroom door.

They looked at each other for a minute. Jared quietly said, "I am not going to miss out. Good luck with the case. Lock the door behind you."

Booth nodded, locked the door, and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 10

Booth was on his way to the crime scene. Two hours alone in his SUV to think. How could Bones, his partner, have taken the day off to what? Were they spending _all day_ in bed together? Most of the time, he has to fight Bones to stay away. He was losing his partner. Sure, things were a little awkward when they each came back. Hannah followed him to D.C. ; their working dynamic was off. It was no longer proper of him to show up with case files and Thai food late at night. He was in a committed relationship. Hannah had a lot of questions about her "friend" Temperance, and the relationship she had with her boyfriend. Booth didn't want to answer them. Just like he didn't want to talk about his family. Stupid Jared; Padme cheats on him and now _my world_ is turned upside down. The fact that he is touching and kissing Bones while I am driving toward a dead body is too much. I wanted thirty or more years with her and she's banging my brother. She won't even stop banging him long enough to look at a dead body. It is too much to take.

Booth pulls up to the scene and sees the squints. They have a good handle on the scene. Bones would be proud. "What do we got?" He asks them. Half of them are waiting to see Bones, the other half aren't.

"You didn't bring Dr. Brennan?" Wendall was curious.

"No," Cam interjected, "she has the day off."

"Wow!" Hodgins was surprised. "The last time she took a personal day was when she was with Sully!"

Both Wendall and Clark wondered who Sully was, but noticed Booth's agitated state and stayed silent.

"Dead body?" Booth was not happy with this conversation. "Any info at all or are you all useless without Bones?"

"Don't get snippy with my staff because you're jealous, Seely. Mr. Edison, information about our John Doe please." Cam was not in the mood to argue with Booth about who she gives time off to. Brennan often worked so much overtime it was hard to get her out of the lab. She deserves a day off.

Clark coughed. "Yes. Male, seventy-five to eighty years old, no obvious signs of trauma or murder."

"Great, so this could be natural cause of death!" Booth was not having a good morning. "Get everything to the lab and I will see about witness statements." He walked away to do just that.

"Dr. Brennan works so hard; I think it's really good to see her take a day off," Wendall said out loud. It was more of a thought that he didn't realize came out.

"Well sure," Hodgins said. "She's not dating _your brother._"

"Okay, that's enough gossip, girls!" Cam didn't care if Brennan was dating the whole army. "Back to work!"

A few hours later Booth got a call from Brennan. He tried to tease her about knowing information about the case. She, of course, was confused. She wanted to know where he was so she could drop off the macaroni and cheese. _She remembered. _She took time out on her day off to deliver his favorite meal. She got an odd look from Cam and Angela; but said she had to go, Jared was waiting for her in the car.

Cam sat down next to him. He was eating some pasta that looked like Brennan made. She took the day off, but made Booth lunch? "What did Brennan bring you for lunch?" Cam was curious. The whole thing seemed weird. Even for them.

"She made Jared and Parker her mac and cheese. She knows that I love it and brought me the leftovers." He was smiling. He was happy that she remembered him.

"So does that make up for her taking the day off? You seemed pretty upset this morning."

Booth sighed. "I went into her apartment this morning and _heard them_. I figured she was probably getting ready for work and Jared can sleep through anything…"

"What happened? You didn't see anything, did you?" Okay, so maybe I can gossip like the rest of my crew, she thought.

"No! I made myself known and we argued." Booth needed to tell someone who understood. "Then she went back to bed with Jared. Like it didn't even matter that there was a dead body." Booth sighed again.

"What are you more upset about? That she didn't go with you or that it wasn't you in her bed?" Honesty, he needed a good dose of it.

"I have Hannah, Cam."

"Sure, Seely, how many nights a week is she home with you?" It was a valid question.

"Hey, that's not fair." Booth really wasn't happy with her line of questioning. She really wasn't home more than two or three nights a week.

"To who? You or her?"

"Just let me eat my pasta in peace."

"I think it says a lot about your partner that she brought that to you despite this morning's ….um…..events." She couldn't understand the way that Booth hovered anytime Brennan had a boyfriend. Or even a date. She just felt lucky that Booth didn't have the same feelings for her. She'd have seriously hurt Booth by now. "You know I was a little worried for a while there, the way that you were pushing her away. I am glad she found someone to make her happy." Cam got up and left. Let him think about that for a few minutes.

He did push Bones away to make room for Hannah in his life. Now Bones has someone and still let him know this afternoon that he was special. He really did have the best partner. Better partner than he had been to her. Hell, Bones even saved Hannah's life. He really was going to have to find some kind of balance. She appeared to have no problems with balance. She is a genius, though. Maybe he would talk to Pops alone tonight before they all went tomorrow. Pops usually has the right answers.

Tempe and Jared spent most of the morning in bed. It wasn't _all sex_, but most of it. Jared couldn't believe that his brother had acted like that. He was more shocked that Tempe told him that she was relieved that he acted that way. It was how he always acted, well before their trips apart. She was usually furious, but it made her feel good, how overbearing he was. It was like all that time and distance didn't exist. She had forgotten her promise to Booth about leftovers at lunch. They were going out to lunch and to do some shopping. The least she could do was to drop it off to him. How many times did he make sure that she ate? She told Jared it was a "partner" thing to do. He said that it was a "wifely" thing to do and teased her about it. Jared knew he wasn't number one in Tempe's heart. He didn't know if it was because he was still getting over Padme, but it was okay with him. At least they were honest with each other. They spent most of the afternoon shopping for electronics, she needed a t.v.; badly. She also offered to get him a few new suits for his new job. He bought the suits himself, but she did pick out a few shirts and ties.


	11. Chapter 11

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 11

Haven't said it in a while…..don't own Bones. I wish I owned Booth

Thank you all for your reviews and following!

Booth plopped down on the couch. He had a greasy bag of drive-thru he picked up on the way home. Hannah wasn't home yet. His partner wasn't there to make comments about clogging his arteries. He finished eating and called Pops. He needed a confirmation that they were coming tomorrow. Pops should be warned about their recent events. When Booth got back from Afghanistan, he visited his grandfather. Hannah hadn't followed him back yet and Pops didn't want to hear about a fling in the desert. It was just simple conversation about war and Parker.

"Hey, Shrimp! You coming to see me tomorrow?" Pops answered on the second ring.

"Sure we are coming in the afternoon….."

"Are you bringing Parker and that feisty partner of yours?" He really liked Bones. Apparently that is a genetic trait, although Bones would argue.

"Yes, Pops…..and Jared…." Ease into it, he thought.

"You know I am so proud of you taking in your brother in his time of need. I was proud of him when he called me and told me he was heading your way. He really is starting to straighten out…."

"Look, Pops, I didn't take him in. I have a girlfriend and she didn't know him….." It all came out.

"I didn't raise you right. Why is Tempe Jared's girlfriend, not yours?" Hank was confused. Not that he would mind such a lady for his Jared, but it was so clear the feelings that Shrimp and Tempe had for each other.

He told Pops everything about that night in front of the Hoover. How he wanted to gamble, take a chance, with his partner. He lost. He lost big time.

"Didn't I tell you to use your heart? Your Grandma would be so disappointed. Asking a woman like Tempe to take a chance, when she is all about proof. She reminds me of your Grandma a lot. You know Grams wouldn't give me the time of day until I told her I loved her. And now she's with Jared? You've got to fix this."

"Pops, there is nothing to fix. I have Hannah…"

"I don't think so. You told me that she isn't even there much. How do you have a proper relationship like that?"

Booth knew in his gut that these would be his grandfather's words. Maybe that was the reason he avoided talking about Hannah and Bones to him on the last visit. Fix it? There was no idiot "how to" book for this. What if Bones is happy with Jared? She certainly seemed to be. Taking the day off and doing God-knows-what, but she still remembered his lunch.

"Pops, there isn't anything to fix. Both of your grandsons have girlfriends. Bones still spends time with Parker. I still have my partner." But did he have his best friend?

"She still spends time with your son?" Hank was interested.

"Yes, Pops, she does .Apparently Bones and Rebecca worked out something. They both missed each other. I was wrong to keep them apart." Booth was still the most sorry for that.

"She went behind your back to spend time with your son? If that ain't love, Shrimp; I don't know what is."

He and Pops got off the phone. He looked around his apartment. There was almost no trace that he was living with someone. Hannah really was a nomad. Three small boxes were the only possessions she had. Most of those were clothes. It was a Friday night. He has a girlfriend, but he lost his best friend. He had been pushing Bones away. Now this thing with Jared, they barely spoke. Friday night and he is in his apartment, all alone.

He was starting to feel sorry for himself, but then Hannah called. It was comforting, perfect timing. She would not be there first thing in the morning, but as long as he picked up everyone else first, she would be there to meet Pops.

Tempe and Jared had a long day of shopping. She ended up buying a fairly large television and a gaming system for Parker. Then it was time for suits and Jared wanted her opinion on everything. Jared didn't go for the flashy ties and socks like his brother. No cocky beltbuckle here. Although, he didn't like the plain white shirts and dark ties, either . Since leaving the Navy, he hated to be restricted to a uniform. Truth be told, they also stopped into Victoria's Secret. It started by Jared making a joke. The joke was all on him when she grabbed his hand and made way through the store. She bought quite a few things. Jared was bright red by the time they had left the store. She was asking him questions, almost doing sexual research on him right in the store. She was surprised when he was most turned on by things that had a softer feel and look to them. Jared was definitely going to have some visual stimulation for a while.

After shopping they had a late dinner. It was locally owned and upper scale. They were dining by candlelight. He told her to have a glass of wine; it didn't bother him. Things were going well. They were teasing each other about their shopping day, when she noticed someone staring at them. She wouldn't have realized it, except he was staring for so long. Sitting at the bar of the restaurant, was one Andrew Hacker.

After being spotted, he came over to say hello. "Temperance, what a pleasure it is seeing you outside of work! How was your time in Maluku?" He totally ignored the fact that she was dining with someone. He had almost thought that it was Booth, but as he got closer, the features and hair weren't exactly the same. Booth had more muscle, especially coming back from the war.

"Andrew, Maluku was fine. It wasn't the discovery I had planned; yet, I learned so much. Andrew Hacker, I would like you to meet Jared Booth." Tempe was wondering why he had dismissed her dinner date, so she thought it prudent to introduce them.

The men shook hands. Jared gripped Hacker's hand a little firmer than what he would have liked. Tempe tried to muffle her laugh. _Alpha-males._

"Yes, my brother's boss. I hope you aren't working him, too hard?" Jared was trying to take the focus off of Tempe to anywhere else. His brother would do.

"So you just confirmed that you are Agent Booth's brother." Maybe this isn't a date, Hacker thought. "No, not too much. Temperance, I was wondering if you'd like to resume our relationship, prior to you leaving."

Jared was about to say something when Temperance interrupted. "Andrew, we went out for coffee and maybe two dates. There is only a professional relationship. I have a personal relationship with Jared." Somehow she conveyed her annoyance without yelling at him.

Hacker only nodded and backed away from the table. Damn Booths.


	12. Chapter 12

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 12

It was Saturday. The day to see Pops for his birthday. Booth was nervous. He really wanted Pops to like Hannah. He wanted confirmation that his life was okay. But Pops doesn't sugarcoat anything. His whole relationship with Rebecca, Pops had an opinion. He had already made an opinion of Bones. But Bones was with Jared. He also wondered if he should have waited to go alone so Pops could have some alone time with Hannah. It was too late for all of that. Booth was trying to repair his relationship with his brother; he did slug him two days ago. The family outing seemed like an obvious choice.

There was a knock at the door. Rebecca and Parker came in. Parker was dressed nice, waiting to see his great grandfather. Rebecca had a curious look on her face as she looked around Booth's apartment.

"Hi, Seely. I thought Parker had said that Hannah moved in?" Rebecca didn't see any signs of a woman living in his apartment.

"She lives here. She is coming back from doing a story. Why?" Booth didn't like the fact that all his friends and family had something against Hannah. He was waiting for the fight or yelling to begin.

Rebecca looked nervous. Parker went to put his things away in his room. "It's just , there are no traces of a woman living here, Seely. How emotionally invested can she be? You have a very masculine apartment and I just imagined that if a woman moved in with you, she would soften the place up a bit."

Booth gritted his teeth. He was quite surprised when Hannah moved in how little she had. The only main difference was there were a few toiletries in the bathroom that would be described as "girly". He had bought most of those for her when she moved in. "Rebecca, why do you care? She's not really a 'Suzy Homemaker' type is all."

"I know I might be overstepping some boundaries. I just want to make sure that you are happy. Bring Parker back by tomorrow at seven." She started for the door.

"Hey, wait! Thank you for being concerned." They smiled at each other. Then, Rebecca left.

Parker came out and had his hand held gaming system. He still had his shoes on in anticipation. He was going to have a family day. It was just going to be weird because Uncle Jared and Hannah would be there too. As long as he could remember, his Dad only let him be around one woman, Dr. Bones. Parker always thought someday they would break that stupid rule and be allowed to kiss. It was weird when Dad came home with Hannah. Hannah had always been nice to Parker; but he always felt she was fake. She was fake like a lot of Mom's boyfriends. He wanted his Dad to be happy. He didn't seem as happy with Hannah as when Dr. Bones was always around. It was really weird to see Uncle Jared kiss Dr. Bones. It wasn't that he didn't want them to be happy; but it was just so strange. He just wanted his Dad and Dr. Bones to be happy together, with him. That different kind of family that Dad was talking about, it was falling apart. He even liked Dr. Bones' Dad and called him Grandpa Max. Adults are just so stupid sometimes. He sighed. "Dad, can we pick up Uncle Jared and Dr. Bones yet?"

"Sure, Bub. Let's just call them first." He did not want a repeat of yesterday to happen with Parker there. Booth was embarrassed enough by himself. He doesn't need Parker asking questions. The phone call was made and apparently his brother and partner were out of bed. That is one less thing for Booth to worry about.

Booth and Parker knocked on Bones' apartment door. Jared opened the door and welcomed them in. They saw it. The most beautiful television in the world was now hanging from his partner's wall. There was a gaming system and really a whole entertainment set…dvd player everything needed for optimum viewing.

"How did you get her to do it?" Booth was shocked.

"Do what?" Jared wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"That massive entertainment system…..Jared, how did you convince her to get one?" The Booth men were all drooling over it.

"Oh, it was just a suggestion. " Jared wasn't sure what his brother was getting at.

"Yeah, I have made that suggestion to her many times and she's never gotten one." Parker could see his dad was a little jealous of his uncle. It made him happy.

Brennan came out of the back room, putting in her earrings on the way. "Hi Booth, Parker. I got it because I am not the only one staying here, Booth. Not to mention, I have been watching that documentary series on television." Jared was curious.

"Oh yeah, Bones, now you can't live without the Jersey Shore." Booth rolled his eyes. Jared and Parker laughed.

"Well, it did help in our investigation awhile back. Are we ready to go?" She was giving Parker a hug.

"Yeah, you're right Bones. It did help catch 'Ritchie the V's' killer. Let's go pick up Hannah at the airport."

They all got into the SUV. Brennan insisted on riding in the back with Parker. Before they knew it, they were at the airport. All the people were coming and going. Brennan could write a paper about what she saw at the airport, well, anywhere really. With all of the hellos and goodbyes, the airport was bustling. Brennan thought how she would have been uncomfortable coming here without Jared. This is where she said goodbye to Booth. Now they were all picking up Hannah from the same terminal.

She looked like she hadn't just spent a few hours on the plane. Her makeup and hair were flawless. She had her cell phone to her ear. She was probably talking to her editor. "Seely, get my bag." She said this while still talking on the phone to someone else. Booth got her bag as everyone else looked at each other. This wasn't the warm greeting other passengers got while meeting up with their loved ones. She hadn't even gotten off the phone to speak to him, let alone kiss him. Booth carried Hannah's bag. Hannah was still on the phone. Jared and Bones held hands while Bones and Parker held hands. Booth was instantly jealous. It should be Hannah, Parker, and him all holding hands.

By the time they got to the SUV, Hannah finally got off the phone. She apologized for being on the phone and pecked Booth on the cheek. Jared, Brennan, and Parker were sitting in the back. The sun was bothering Booth and Hannah so they each put on sunglasses. Then Parker noticed something. Those weren't Hannah's sunglasses; they were Dr. Bones' sunglasses! Why would she have someone else's sunglasses?

"Excuse me, Hannah? Why do you have Dr. Bones' sunglasses?" Parker was a curious child. Jared and Booth looked at Hannah. All of a sudden, they were very curious as well. Booth knew Bones' sunglasses. Hannah did have them. Parker was right. That kid might just be an agent yet, and not a squint, Booth thought.

Hannah looked down at the floor while explaining. "When I got shot, I told Temperance that it was custom to bring a gift to someone in the hospital. You know how she is about anthropology. So we decided in lieu of an actual gift, she would give me her sunglasses."

Booth was instantly angry. Brennan did not say anything the whole time. So, apparently the story was true. "Hannah, how many visitors did you have in the hospital?" Interrogation time.

Hannah looked up. "You know it was just you and Temperance."

"That's right, Hannah. None of your coworkers or other friends came to see you. It was just me and Bones. What did Bones do for you in the hospital besides giving you her sunglasses?"

"Well, when you couldn't, she spent time with me. She also looked at my x-ray and found out I needed that surgery…."

Booth cut her off. "Bingo! She cared about you enough to spend time with you. She took time to look at _your x-rays._ She gets paid for that, you know. She gets paid to look at bones. She saved your life! She didn't _charge you to look at your bones. _Wasn't your life gift enough?" Booth took the sunglasses off of her and handed them to the backseat to his partner. The car ride was quiet after that.


	13. Chapter 13

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 13

I still don't own Bones…I don't own any songs or franchises in the story, either

They were about to pull into Pops' retirement community. The SUV was eerily quiet, except for the radio. No one knew what to say or do, more awkwardness. "Hot Blooded " played on the radio and Booth and Brennan started smiling. Parker didn't even look up from his game. Booth told Hannah he wanted to stay in the SUV for a minute. They would catch up.

"Hannah, I don't understand you. Why have you been acting strange lately?" She barely called him. She only talked about work when she did call. He felt like ever since she met Parker, Hannah had been distancing herself from him. Then she takes Bones sunglasses? It was all weird behavior for her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's you that has been acting strange. You expect me to get all maternal on your son, yet don't even tell me about your brother. I told you all about my family. I told you that I'm not good with kids. I feel like you expect me to be a "Stepford Wife." Hannah was a nomad, she told him this before. She goes where the story takes her. She never wanted to live with regrets that she never made it to some country. She didn't want a family life. She wanted the hot and heavy romance she had in the desert.

"You know that my son is the most important person in my life. I thought when you came here, you were showing me that you want more than a fling." He was nervous as what she was going to respond with. Was this the end?

"Seely, I love you so much! You have to give me a little time to adjust to your son. I'm not Temperance. I want to be here with you and your family. I chose that. Just be a little patient with me."

He never had a formal relationship with Bones, yet there was no doubt she loved his son. He waited years for Bones. He could wait for Hannah to adjust to a calmer, family life. She loves him. That is what matters. They kissed. It was just as hot and sensual as under the fig tree. "We should probably go see Pops." She nodded and they went inside the retirement community.

They got into the room and found Parker sitting on Bones' lap, they were looking at family pictures. It warmed Booth's heart to see them like that. Why couldn't that be Hannah? How do you need time to adjust to a child? You see a child, you love the child. Booth sighed.

"There ya are, shrimp! This must be the lovely Hannah." Pops was always a charmer. Hannah shook his hand. They exchanged pleasantries. She was telling Pops about her career, but Booth's eyes kept wandering to Bones and Parker. They were laughing at one of the pictures. He n do wondered which one they were looking at.

"So when do we eat?" Jared asked.

Brennan laughed. "The Booth family appetite waits for nothing."

They decided to go to a quaint family restaurant about five miles away from the retirement home. They all had ordered, sitting at the table talking.

"So, Temperance, how are things at the museum?" Hank asked.

"Very well, I have plenty of cases and historical bodies to work on. With all of my interns, we should be ahead of schedule."

"I still don't understand why you can't just choose one intern, Temperance. How many interns does one person need?" Hannah said, then she picked up her water to take a drink. Before Temperance could respond, Hannah went on. "Didn't you have one intern and then he went all crazy and started eating people?"

Brennan felt like she had been slapped in the face.

"Hannah, don't talk about things you know nothing about. Also, please refrain from talking about cannibalism in front of Parker." Booth was angry. He didn't know how Hannah could talk that way to Bones.

"Well neither one of you really talks about your pasts. I was just trying to figure out what happened. I am actually more interested to know about the Gravedigger." Hannah was a journalist. She wanted to know the story. A lot of time she got it by shocking people into confessions.

"We don't talk about her. This isn't appropriate conversation for Hank's birthday." Brennan said it flatly as if Hannah hadn't been verbally assaulting her all lunch.

"Oh, come on…..How did you guys feel about being buried alive? That had to be torture for both of you each time. "Hannah wasn't letting up.

Jared stepped in. "It was hell for both of them, Hannah. Tempe had to perform surgery on Hodgins while buried alive. I lost my naval career to save my brother's life. Seely almost drowned. The panic to find each other was unbearable. It's really not good for Parker to be hearing this stuff."

Parker looked down. He hated hearing about his Dad and Dr. Bones being hurt. He knew most of the time they played down their injuries. He saw, them in the hospital a lot.

"Hey, Parker, let's go take a walk." Brennan and Parker went outside.

"What is wrong with you, Hannah?"

Booth was upset. He was just told how much she loved him, but then she acted like a stranger. She was just a reporter trying to get a story. And to act like that in front of his grandfather and son was unforgivable. She got up and went to the restroom.

"Shrimp, you know what I am going to say. She seems lovely, at first. She is definitely not your match." His grandfather was sad for him. He tried to give Hannah a fair shot. She was too interested in getting to the bottom of this story to care about the feelings of everyone at the table. There was a time and place for everything.

Everyone came back to the table and lunch was served. Hannah was the first to speak. "I am sorry if I offended you, Temperance. There are so many things that I don't know about. It would be easier if Seely told me these things himself."

Brennan nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Brennan didn't know why Booth kept things from Hannah. He loves her. That's what he said. If he loves her so much, why didn't he talk about things? She was honest with Jared about everything. Jared knows how much she loves his brother. Jared knows what happened outside the Hoover. She didn't feel like she could have a clean slate without being honest. Jared still had feelings for Padme, but was very hurt by Padme's betrayal. She still felt like she could tell Jared anything. She couldn't tell Booth, she wanted him to be happy. But how happy was he if he couldn't be honest about his past?

"Hannah, I will tell you everything you want to know when I am ready." That was all Booth had to say.

Parker decided to change the subject to his report for school. "Dr. Bones, I have a report for school and I would like you to help me with it."

"Sure, Parker, what is it about?" Everyone had their eyes on Parker.

"Well, it's about who I admire most and why. I need to interview you. " Everyone smiled except for Hannah.

"Don't you want to interview your father?" Brennan was more than flattered, but didn't want to step on his feet, or toes, or however that saying goes.

"No, he just catches bad guys. You catch bad guys and work at the museum. You dig up people and tell us how they lived. And you're an author. "Parker was going on and on.

"Well if we have to list all of Bones' accomplishments, you're going to have the longest report in class." Booth knew his son had some very good points. His partner could do anything she set her mind to. It was good for Parker to have such a good role model.

Everyone continued talking, except for Hannah. She was angry that Parker could ask Temperance whatever she wanted, but Hannah was left in the dark about so many things. Hannah just wanted to understand Seely's partner more. Maybe she could understand Seely more that way. She honestly wasn't trying to be malicious at the table earlier. There were just so many things she did not know about Seely. He never talked about his past cases. He never talked about what he did in the army before this tour with her. She wouldn't even know that he had a brother if he hadn't come to town. There was a lot missing when he did speak of his family. Hannah is his girlfriend, but Temperance seemed to know about everything. Hank obviously adored her. Parker loved her, too. She could never see herself being that cozy with Parker. He is a well behaved boy, but she wasn't good with kids. Hannah wasn't sure she could be what Seely wanted her to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 14

Booth wanted to talk with Hannah. He wanted to know why she asked about his cases. Did she google him, or did she get the information from her newspaper? Why did he feel like he was a story to her? He knew he hadn't been forthcoming about a lot of things. He knew he was putting her off about the "heavy" talks. She didn't seem to care about his past when they were in Afghanistan. He mostly comforted her for what she had seen in the war. It made him feel better to comfort her. He felt as long as he had Hannah was in his arms, he could do anything. Things changed when he got to the states. All of the pain and rejection he had from Bones came back. He made Hannah his shield. He never gotten over all of the hurt and anger he had. He was shocked when Hannah came back to the states to be with him. He felt loved, but now he had an excuse to distance himself from his partner. Ever since she met Parker, Hannah was distancing herself from him. It was either all about work or all about his past. No happy, fun times were had. Here she was , meeting Pops, and she ruined the lunch with inappropriate conversations about cases.

Parker didn't want to be around his Dad and Hannah tonight. He felt like he was in the way. He had asked to stay with Dr. Bones and Jared. Booth didn't mind. She had that awesome new entertainment system and games. Booth almost wished he could go.

Booth dropped them off at Bones' apartment. Hannah hadn't said much for the last couple hours. They got to the apartment. He had an idea. He would get the box out and show her everything. He had a cardboard box in his closet full of pictures and newspaper articles about the cases he and Bones had worked. Angela and Bones put it together when he came out of his coma. He just kept adding to it. When Hannah arrived to the states, he even put some of his framed pictures in there. He had realized that there were pictures of him and his partner all over the house. He didn't want Hannah to see how close they were. It almost looked stalker-ish. Bones was his partner, nothing more.

Booth got the box out. Hannah's eyes got big. "Hannah, I want to show this to you. It has a lot of newspaper articles about the cases I worked with Bones. I….." He was cut off by Hannah.

"Seely, before you open that box, I want to let you know that I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He was doing what she wanted. Why was she sorry?

"Because when you open the box, you will see that I have already looked in there." She had seen the contents of the box without having him explain it to her. "I didn't intentionally invade your privacy; I was looking for my black pumps. They weren't on my side of the closet. I started looking at your side. Obviously, my shoes weren't in there. But there was so much you never told me. I wanted to know you, the real you. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't just put the box back. "

Booth was angry. He couldn't trust anyone. He hit the wall. He got out some bourbon, poured and looked at her. "What do you want to know? What is going on in that reporter brain of yours?"

"Okay, here it is. How long have you been in love with Temperance?" Here it was. The only conclusion she ever could come up with from that box is that they were in love. You could see it in the pictures, how they looked at each other. She hadn't seen those looks in person, maybe they had a falling out. She wanted to know where she stood with him. He hadn't told her everything. She had been distancing herself from him ever since she found the box. It just so happened to be the same day she met Parker.

"I'm not in love with Bones." Well, he wasn't anymore. No, he wasn't.

"How long did you date?"

"We never dated."

"Seely, if you're not going to be honest with me, I should just go." She had had enough.

"Okay, here it is.….." He spent the whole night telling her everything.

She held his hand while he explained his life to her. She couldn't believe how much they had gone through. She felt awful. She felt guilty for interrogating Temperance like that. She cried with him when he talked about the kidnappings and the rejection outside the Hoover. She didn't know how to console him. She started kissing him. They headed toward the bedroom. It was different than any other time she had with him. That night he poured his soul out to her. He still hadn't told her about his family and his sniper days, but he told her about his heart. Right now, she had his heart. He may have loved her, but she didn't love him back. They really were "just partners".

Angela and Hodgins had come over to Brennan's apartment. They could not believe she had gotten an entertainment system. They had to see it for themselves. Hodgins, Jared, and Parker were playing video games. Angela and Brennan were talking in the kitchen.

"You know you're playing house with the wrong Booth," Angela teased.

"I am not playing house. Jared needed a place to stay. Everything just escalated from there." Booth was still a sensitive subject for Brennan.

"You know you love his brother more?" Angela wanted to know that she wasn't lying to herself.

"I have great affection for Jared. Jared knows where he stands with me." Brennan was getting apprehensive.

"It's too bad that Booth never had that luxury. I don't know what pushed you guys to leave the country, but Booth has never known how you really feel." Angela still didn't know the truth. After Brennan checked on the men in the living room she came back in, telling her friend all she had wanted to know.

"Oh, sweetie, you are such a bonehead sometimes! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He needed to move on. He did. He has. There is nothing I could say or do to change that. It just proved to me that love is ephemeral. He was telling me he wanted to chance the next thirty years, and then he was done. I needed to protect our partnership. I didn't want to lose everything."

"But you have lost it. He barely comes into the Jeffersonian anymore."

"I know. He has moved on and so must I."

Angela was sad that she couldn't make this better. At least Brennan wasn't alone anymore. It was tough to watch. "As long as Jared makes you happy, then I am happy."

"Well then we are both very happy. So do you have any ideas about names for your progeny?" Brennan was happy that she had told Angela the truth. It was like she had a big weight lifted off her chest. They spent the rest of the night talking about the baby and Angela trying to get more information about Jared.

Hodgins and Angela had left. It was late, time for bed. Parker was in the guest room, asleep. Jared had carried him from the living room an hour beforehand.

Jared went into the bedroom. Temperance was changing her clothes. "Don't stop on my account." Jared laughed.

"Would you like me to go slower?" They kissed hard and passionately.

"I heard you talking with Angela. I was going to get more soda. Do I make you happy?" Jared was nervous. He wasn't nervous with most women.

"Yes, Jared. You make me more than happy." She kissed him again. They were on the bed in an instant. He wanted to show her how much he appreciated his life now.


	15. Chapter 15

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's note: I apologize for taking so long to update…having some issues with Word…..anyway….I have gotten some great reviews, constructive criticisms, and just plain rudeness….I appreciate the praise and the constructive critique from you….those of you being rude….please just stop reading…..I assure you I am not making you…I would never talk to a person how I had been treated…..this is supposed to be creative and fun for me…the reviews were bad enough under guest, of course; but one personal message had me reeling….how a stranger thought they had the right to berate my work when this is for fun? I did not start this story for b.s. ….however a big THANK YOU to all who like my story or have given me ideas…..or even respectfully questioned where I was going with a topic… thank you !oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxox oxxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Ch 15

Booth woke to find his beautiful girlfriend on the phone and laptop simultaneously. He was sad to not find her in his arms. She was rarely home and they had a beautiful night. He finally felt close to her. Sure, he hadn't told her everything about his family, or his sniper past, but a big weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Hannah, do you want breakfast? I can make pancakes?" He was more than happy to be domestic for her.

"Do you want me to get fat? I want to be an anchor someday?" She went back to her conversation on the phone. He assumed it was her editor. She was talking about leads and sources.

His phone rang and it was Parker. He wanted to spend time with his dad like he was supposed to last night. He was more than happy to make time for his son and said he would be there soon. Now to get Hannah's attention.

"Baby, get off the phone let's go spend the day with Parker." He was excited with a big smile on his face.

"Let me call you back, Ray. Seeley, you go ahead. I've got a ton of work to do. I am sure Parker would rather spend time with you anyways." She still couldn't get through to him that mothering wasn't her thing."I'm not really good with kids."

"Bones says the same thing and look at her. Parker adores her."

The look on her face said it all. He came clean about his partner, but to be compared constantly to her was annoying and hurtful. "Well it's a good thing she's screwing your brother then so she will stay around!" As soon as she said it she wished she could take it back. But the words hung there like drapes.

Booth felt like he was going to be sick. He confessed how he felt to her and first thing she taunts his failure in his face. "I am trying to make a life with you. You knew that Parker comes first in my life. You need to decide if you want to be apart of a family or stay the nomad you've always been. I didn't ask you to follow me here, but I thought it had meant something to you that you did." With that he picked up his wallet and keys and headed out the door.

The ride to Bones' apartment was never a long ride. However, it felt like forever today. After the fight, all he wanted to do was to see his son. Even see his brother and his partner would be comforting. Yes, it is hard to see them together, but he loved them both. The next thing he knew he was knocking on the door.

Jared welcomed him in. It seemed the three of them were making pancakes and all kinds of toppings were laid out. "Do I smell real bacon cooking in this apartment? Isn't pork bad for you? Bones, what is Jasper gonna say?" He loved giving his partner a hard time.

"Jasper?" Jared and Parker said at once.

"The little pig on my dresser, right next to Brainy Smurf."

"The only toys I'm not allowed to play with,"chimed Parker.

"I told you they were special, Parker, your Dad gave them to me."

Booth was astonished she still had them out, or that she ever had them out. He thought he had seen them in her desk before, but maybe she moved them.

Jared, changing the subject, said;"Hungry, Seeley? We have plenty."

The four of them ate at the feast that lay on the dining room table. All was going well until Parker had questioned where Hannah was. Parker, still wanting to please his Dr. Bones, was trying to give her a chance.

"Dad, how can I get to know her and really give her a chance like Dr. Bones says, if she's never with us?"

"What do you mean, Bub?" Why was his partner telling his son to give her a chance? Maybe Jared wasn't blowing smoke.

"I told Dr. Bones that Hannah was nice like all the guys are nice that date Mom. They try to be nice so Mom will like them. They can't fool me, though. Dr. Bones likes me for me, not because of who she is dating. But Hannah, she is like all the guys who date Mom. It's not like she's mean or hurts me. She acts like I am a piece of furniture or something. But Dr. Bones says she makes you happy, so I wanted to give her another chance. The problem is, she's not around." Parker didn't want to say all that, but he knew telling the truth was best.

"Well, Hannah and I had a talk about her being away so much. She needs to decide what are the most important things in her life. I am not sure we are going to be it."Booth didn't want to lie to Parker when he was being so honest with him.

"It will be okay either way, Dad."

Jared and Tempe were silent and let them have their moment. After they were done eating, Jared was helping Parker gather his things.

"You know, Booth, She would be very stupid to choose work over you." She had a hard time looking him in the eye.

"This from a woman who wouldn't even give us a chance." Booth laughed.

"I wouldn't make that same mistake again."

"Ready Dad!" Parker and Jared come in. Parker gives Tempe and Jared hugs before Booth could even process what she meant. Then they were out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's note: thank you for your support ! oxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoox**_

_**I still don't own Bones or products/music in the story**_

Ch16

Booth had a good day with Parker. Some tough questions were asked; Parker isn't a baby anymore. He was very happy to spend this time with him. He almost didn't want to go home to Hannah. He wasn't sure what she was going to say. Booth also couldn't wrap his head around what Bones said to him. It was almost a sick tease. It was tempting for him to completely forget about Hannah and beg Bones for a chance. But what about Jared? Why does everything have to be so complicated?

He opened his apartment door to find Hannah on her laptop. He wondered if there was going to be a day when her fingers were going to fuse with the keys.

"Hey, Seeley; I would like to talk."

He was ready for the breakup speech.

"You were so right. I came here to be with you and Parker. I've been doing a bad job of that. I just have never done this before. Now before you say anything or get angry, I have committed to two stories. After that, we can figure out how to rework my schedule. What do you think?"

"Honestly, baby, this is great! You have made me the happiest man alive."

They quickly made their way to the bedroom.

The next morning Temperance had a hard time getting to work. Paparazzi and press were following her everywhere. Her new book wasn't due out and no press releases were given. They were so loud that she couldn't understand their questions. She just kept going. She had wished Jared or even Booth were with her. She didn't like the big crowds without security. She was happy to get into the Jeffersonian; the security guards immediately took care of her.

She went into her office with her best friend following her.

"Morning, Ange. It's been crazy already today."

"I saw security rushing to you. What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Well here is your ipod. I downloaded some music for you. You might appreciate some of what I picked for you."

"Thanks. Being in Maluku for seven months got me behind in music, not that I am totally up to date anyway."

"I will google you and see why the press wants to hunt you down so bad."

And out the door she went. Her phone was ringing off the hook, so eventually she shut it off. She told Cam of the situation. She turned on her ipod and did paperwork. It wasn't too long before Jared came into her office. Tempe turned her docking station down and gave him a hug. He looked like he could use one.

"They have been following me all day, too. Asking me how I felt taking away the true love of my brother. Apparently somewhere there is an article saying that I am your partner's bad boy brother and I stole you from him."

"Oh, Jared, I had no idea! Where would a story like that come from?"

"Well, I have one idea, but my brother's not gonna like it."

They called Booth. As he left the Hoover, he also had a crowd of reporters following him. He just couldn't believe it. He had no clue how a completely wrong story could have been leaked like that. Jared didn't steal Bones from him. Well, that's not exactly what happened. He did ask for a chance. She said no. Whatever reason she has, Jared has a chance with her. But he has Hannah. Hannah is a reporter. He told Hannah everything. She wouldn't leak information out, would she? She just solidified their relationship last night. She also has two stories to write. After that, she's done with all the traveling. She wants to focus on homelife. Is it to spy on Bones? God, man, you can't even trust your girlfriend!

He walked into the Jeffersonian with the guards keeping the reporters back. They sure are earning their keep today. He finds everyone at the platform. Instead of looking at a body, they are all looking at articles. There is more than one.

"Hey, Booth. " Bones is direct. "How much information did you share with Hannah about me? There are several different articles about different periods of my life. Some have fact, but they are twisted so a person would find them…."

"Juicy, sweetie….gossipy…." Angela chimed in.

"Based on fact, but contorted with lies." Hodgins added.

"They are all written by a Graham Smith. There is not a lot known about him. He has been a war correspondent, but couldn't hack it. He may have crossed paths with…." Cam was cut off.

"Do you guys hear yourselves? You are blaming my girlfriend for this? You don't know where this info came from?" Booth was upset. If he didn't stick up for Hannah no one would.

"I can't believe you are selling out your friend of six years for a piece of tail. I thought I knew you better big brother. I have to get back to work, Tempe. See you for dinner." Jared kissed Brennan on the cheek, got a guard, and left.

Brennan ran into her office and started blaring music from her ipod. Some of those articles were personal; being buried alive, her dad's trial, Booth being blown up by her fridge, and more. There were all of those questions Hannah always had about their work. All those questions she had about her personal life. Brennan befriended Hannah for Booth. There were times she felt attacked by Hannah's questions and told her to back off. She never felt at ease alone with Hannah, like a true friendship. Brennan endured it for Booth.

Booth came in hearing Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend' blaring.

"What are you listening to, Bones?"

"I don't know. Angela downloaded some music for me. However, I am finding this conducive to how I am feeling. Your girlfriend is stupid and I do wish for her to disappear. I can't believe she's done this to me. I can't believe you are defending her. You told her everything, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I find that I am quite angry with you. Mostly, because you are defending her."

"She didn't do this."

"Prove it. Please leave. I have to call my publisher and do some damage control."

He left the Jeffersonian with the press following him for several blocks.


	17. Chapter 17

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch17

Booth left the Jeffersonian. He was so angry. Why did everyone automatically assume Hannah did this? This was his girlfriend, his lover. She wouldn't betray his trust. Of course, she was conveniently in Chicago. He had to call her. Voicemail, he hated voicemail. He made sure she knew it was important.

At the Jeffersonian, in addition to working on bones in limbo, everyone was working on finding out about Graham Smith. He was a nobody. They couldn't even find a picture of him.

Brennan was in her office, still blaring music. Normally she was against this type of distraction, but today she needed it. How could Booth keep defending her? It was like Booth was slowly poisoning their friendship. How much would be too much? How much poison until the friendship died completely? Brennan had always been a private person. To have half truths about her life aired out for the public to see was unforgivable. Hannah was always asking question, probing. She did her best to remain tactful, but she never understood. How could Hannah be that heartless? Brennan tried to befriend Hannah. Why would she betray her like that? She never did anything to purposely hurt Hannah. Brennan even saved Hannah's life. What horrible thing did she do to warrant this kind of betrayal?

Booth was knocking on the door to her office. She couldn't hear him. She was quite surprised to see him hovering over her desk.

"Any information from Hannah? Know anything about Graham Smith?" Those were the only things she wanted from Booth.

"No, sorry. I haven't gotten ahold of her yet. We have a case. I tried to call but your phone is still shut off. There is a body at the American University Library, pretty gruesome. We will need the whole team."

She nodded and started gathering her things. Normally he would help her into her coat, but he no longer had that right. He went to tell Cam about the help that he needed from everyone.

The ride to American University was pretty quiet. Awkward comments about the weather, Jared, and Parker. Finally, Brennan turned on the radio. She only wanted to hear music. Drown out everything else with melody and bass. She did enjoy all types of music. She wasn't picky. She just wanted to hear something with a beat. Booth noticed if a slow song came on, Bones instantly changed the station.

They went into the library, and it was chaos. Students with what seemed to be counselors of some sort, librarians crying, police and security everywhere. Press was there. They weren't asking questions about the murder, but about Booth and Brennan. She had enough.

"Okay. You win. I have a statement. Booth and I have always been partners and best friends. I am not Kathy, he's not Andy. He is in a relationship with someone else, as am I. Now, if you don't mind, someone died. Let's be respectful of that. Let's pay attention to justice for this person, not what is going on in my bedroom or Booth's bedroom. Thank you."

She walked away from the press to go get closer to the body. Booth was in awe. He saw her angry before. He was so proud that she was not concerned with her problems, but of the death of the victim. For once, he was giving her space to look over the victim. The rest of the squints were still making their way through the press. He was talking to one of the librarians.

Hodgins just met up with Brennan. He was about to open one of his trunks to start collecting samples. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. There was a man in the corner. He was about thirty-five, grabbing a gun from his sweater. He was aiming for Dr. B.

"Booth ! Look!" Hodgins screamed and grabbed Brennan to the floor. The shot rang out before Booth could reach him. Booth took his weapon and Cam bagged it. Booth put him in handcuffs and gave him to another officer. He ran to Brennan. Wendall was already on the phone with 911. Hodgins had her flipped over and was putting pressure on the wound. It was her shoulder. It could've been her head. Thank God for Hodgins. Wendall, Cam, and the techs took care of the body. Hodgins rode with Brennan to the hospital. Booth told him to go. He went to the Hoover.

Angela and Jared met Hodgins at the hospital. Brennan was unconscious. She was in surgery to remove the bullet. Angela was making all of the decisions for Brennan's health. She changed her medical proxy when Booth went to Afghanistan and possibly couldn't be reached.

Booth was interrogating the shooter with Sweets. He was a librarian at American University. He had taken Brennan's classes when she taught. After getting a warrant and searching his home, there were all her books, articles, (including the new ones), and pictures of Brennan with Booth. Then there were newer ones with her and Jared. His name was Graham Smith. He had been a journalist, but never really cut it. Apparently he was obsessed with Temperance Brennan.

"Why did you shoot her Graham?"

"She wasn't being loyal to Andy."

"I'm not Andy. I am Seeley Booth."

"You're her real life Andy. She chose your alcoholic brother over her hero. That's not right. She should pay. You loved her and she tossed you aside for second best. It's not right. She owes you her life more than once and she couldn't even love her Andy back? She's a heartless bitch."

Sweets and Booth looked at each other. Sweets was definitely taking over the interview. Booth excused himself to go to the hospital. On the way there, he got a phone call, Hannah.

"Seeley, what's going on? I heard Temperance has been shot."

"What do you know about Graham Smith?"

"He is a reporter I used to see sometimes in Iraq, Why?" 

"He shot Bones."

"Oh no! I never intended for this to happen. You have to believe me Seeley!"

"You better be careful what you say Hannah, or you might incriminate yourself."

"Well, I"

"Come home, now! Don't make me issue a warrant for you. You will have to talk to Sweets about your involvement. Next plane, be on it."

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too."


	18. Chapter 18

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's note: I am keeping up the nasty reviews (yes there are new ones) to prove there truly are idiots in the world. Please, just stop reading if you don't like it. You will be happier in the end. To my happy reviewers and constructive criticizers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU KEEP THIS STORY GOING…**_

Ch 18

They were waiting. Dr. Temperance Brennan was in the ICU and a lot of people were waiting for her to be transferred to her private room. Angela Montenegro was there. She had made all of the final decisions regarding her friend's life. There was talk of moving her to another hospital or trying a procedure not yet tested, but Angela said no. Jack Hodgins was there. He had ultimately saved Brennan's life, and had been Angela's strength throughout this whole ordeal. Max Keenan was there, sitting in the corner. He was unusually quiet. Russ and his girlfriend Amy were sitting next to Max. Amy kept her hand on Russ' shoulder. Jared Booth was there pacing back and forth. Cam was at the lab. All of the interns were working overtime with the two cases. Sweets was at the Hoover. There were tons of reporters outside, waiting for the story to break about the good doctor. Through the reporters walked in Seeley Booth.

"How is she?" Booth looked more than distraught and disheveled.

"How do you think big brother? You were supposed to protect her!" Jared was more than hostile to his brother. Not a new family dynamic.

"I arrested the guy and interrogated him at the Hoover. That should count, Jared." Booth couldn't catch a break.

"You have always followed her straight to the hospital. Now that you have a girlfriend, your partner doesn't matter anymore? I expected you here with us." Booth's heart ached even more.

"I had to know why he did it. Besides, you are her boy toy, Jared. I figured you would have it all handled." He hated to lash out, but he felt he had no choice.

"Enough you two, this isn't good for Tempe. Booth, why did this Smith guy shoot my little girl?" Max needed to know.

"Well, this Graham Smith, he's not mentally stable. Apparently, he took some of her classes and is a stalker. He thinks that she is Kathy and I am Andy. Anyway, he knows Hannah. Somehow, she told him stuff. I don't know what she told him. Somehow he found out that Bones is dating Jared. That is why she got shot."

Jared stopped pacing. His face went from pale to ghost white. All of a sudden he felt as if he had shot her himself. Guilt swept over him.

Angela stood up and hugged Jared. "It's not your fault, Jared. You were being a good boyfriend. All you did was love her. If anything, this is Hannah's fault."

Booth stepped in. "She is coming in on the first plane to talk to Sweets. He will determine how much guilt she has."

Russ spoke up now. "You were the one that brought her here, Booth. She followed you here. She became friends with my sister because of you. She betrayed my sister. Did that have to do with you too?"

"Enough accusations until we have all the evidence. That's what Dr. B. would say!" Hodgins didn't need World War Three right there in the waiting area.

A nurse came up to them. "Brennan family?" They nodded. "You may go in to her private room now. Two at a time at first. She asked for an Angela and a Booth first. Follow me." The nurse did not want to disclose the room number with all of the reporters going in and out. They followed her to the room Angela and Booth walked in.

Brennan was lying in bed. The nurse moved her to a more upright position. Her skin which was usually creamy white was now sullen and pale. The nurse left them alone and shut the door behind her.

"Oh sweetie, how do you feel?" Angela instantly took Brennan's hand.

"Like I've been shot, Angela.; I am fine. It was a good thing Jack was paying attention." She didn't sound good. Of course, for coming straight out of the ICU, it wasn't too bad.

"Booth, he was my student and a librarian. I would sign books at that library and he would always be there. Why did he do this?"

Booth hated this part. Telling Bones why people wanted to hurt her was always the worst part. "He thought you were Kathy and I was Andy. He knew Hannah. She told him you were dating Jared. He lost it."

"I see. He was obviously mentally instable. He should probably be in a secure mental facility, preferably not where Zach is staying. He would never leave Zach alone if he found out." Rational, try to stay rational.

"Even at a time like this, you are thinking about someone else, Bren." Angela smiled. She was acting normal.

"I would very much like to see Jared if he is out there." She hoped he was out there. Watching Booth look down on her like that was haunting. Hannah had something to do with this. She was right. For once, she didn't want to be right. Angela and Booth left her so that she could be alone with Jared.

He walked in slowly. She didn't know who looked worse, her or him. The very much animated Jared was pale. He took a seat beside her bed and held her hand.

"Hey, there. How do you feel?" Jared almost didn't want to know.

"Like a normal shooting. I was lucky. It didn't hit any main arteries. I did have a lot of blood loss, but I survived." She said it nonchalantly.

"He shot you because I am your boyfriend. Seeley told you that, right?" Jared was nervous telling her this.

"Smith shot me because he thinks I am a fictional character. I am not. He is mentally ill. This isn't your fault." She squeezed his hand tighter.

"He shot you because you are sleeping with me and not my brother. We only have one life to live, Tempe. You almost gave yours up because I sleep in your bed, not Seeley. I know you love him more than me. Maybe if you were honest with him, you wouldn't have gotten shot."

"If I had been honest with him, it would be the same; except both of us would be miserable. Neither one of us would be happy. Booth keeps forgiving Hannah. Hannah can do no wrong. She is perfect for him. I am not. That is why I said no all of those months ago."

"She helped someone shoot you. I don't think he's going to forgive her. Either way, you should have been honest with him. He really doesn't know. Now you got shot. You got shot because you are with me. You act like this is normal, which also scares me. If I stayed with you, would you stop doing fieldwork?"

"No, I can't stop doing fieldwork. I have a responsibility to the victims."

"I guess we have our answer, then." He kissed her passionately. "I am really going to miss you. On the upside, I really hope to have you as a sister in law." He walked out the door. He sent Angela in. He nudged his brother, hoping they could take a walk down the hall.

"Big brother, all my life I have lived in your shadow. You have done so much for me, but I always felt like I was never worthy of you. Tempe helped me with that. I gave up my naval career to save your life. For once, I felt even with you. Then something amazing happened. She gave me a chance. I never felt like I was good enough for you. But I thought, if your partner wanted me, I might be an okay guy. But I am not good enough for her. I am not good enough to see her getting hurt all the time by killers. She got shot because she is with me. I had to end it. Whatever she says to you, please believe her. I gotta go."

"So that's it Jared, you dumped Bones the first time things got tough?" Booth couldn't believe his ears.

"I was always her second choice anyways, bro." And with that, he left.


	19. Chapter 19

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: I know a lot of you were disappointed when Jared broke up with Brennan. Although I like the idea of it, I couldn't keep them together forever. I hated how Booth acted in half of season**_** 6, **_**I am still a Booth fan. I just think he was having his mid life crisis or something. Maybe he was using Hannah as a shield so he wouldn't get hurt by Bones again. I'd like to think one of those were true instead of just being a jerk. Lol …the story continues…..**_

Ch 19

Jared had just picked up Pops from his retirement community. He hated himself for what he had done to Tempe. He couldn't live with the love of his life being in danger all the time. He couldn't deal with seeing her in the hospital all the time. Seeing Tempe in the hospital reminded him of his mother getting hurt all the time. His father was to blame for that. Seeley protected him and his mom from getting hurt a lot as a child. Maybe Seeley really was the better man. Maybe Seeley deserved Tempe's love more than he did. Sure, Tempe loved him. It just wasn't the same sort of fireworks that she felt for his brother. He explained everything to Pops on the ride from the retirement community to the hospital. Pops was sad for him. Pops never said he did the wrong thing, though.

At the same time, Seeley Booth was on the wrong side of interrogation. He liked to be the one interrogating. Hacker wouldn't let him. Booth was simply "too close". He was lucky to still be on the case. Precautions were made so that all evidence was made in triplicates so there would be no mistakes. Really it meant no cover-ups and everyone covering their behinds.

Sweets was sitting across one nervous, blonde reporter. He had offered her some water to make her feel comfortable. Video was rolling the whole time. Miranda rights were read to her.

"Miss Burley, you know why you were asked here today?" Sweets started out simple.

"Yes. Temperance was shot. I knew the shooter and Temperance."

"Yes. Tell me, how did you know Graham Smith?" There was nothing accusatory in his tone. She was surprised. Had it been any other squint, Hannah had thought she would already be locked up in jail and have had the key thrown away.

"Graham Smith was a reporter in Afghanistan with me a few years ago. He was awful. He couldn't take the high stress situations. He came home and took more courses in college. We were lovers in Afghanistan, but he left; nothing but friends since I have come back to the states."

"Thank you. And for the record, please tell me how you know Dr. Temperance Brennan." Sweets did this for camera purpose only.

"Sweets, you know why…."

"Miss Burley, this is a formal interrogation. Please address me as Dr. Sweets. If you like, I can have an agent come in and interrogate you."

"No. That won't be necessary, Dr. Sweets. While in Afghanistan, I was rescued by Seeley Booth. When he is not in the army, he works in the FBI. He is partners with Dr. Temperance Brennan. He got called back to the states. I followed my boyfriend. She befriended me."

"Did you ever speak of Dr. Brennan to Graham Smith?" The questions were getting harder. Hannah was starting to perspire.

"Yes. He had taken some of her classes. He read all of her books. He was a part time librarian at American University. She would do book signings there sometimes. He had an admiration for her. When I told him who I was dating he was instantly intrigued. He wanted as much information as he could get. Not just things you could google about her, personal stuff."

"Did Graham Smith ever pay you for information?"

"Yes, he did. I asked him what it was for. He said he wanted to write some pretend stories…..nothing he would ever publish. He would show them to me and see what I had thought. That was his plan. He was the ultimate fan, his words, and he said maybe she would inspire him to start writing professionally again. I thought I was helping him."

"I see. Was there ever a time that you thought that he was a little off or unstable? Or perhaps that something didn't add up?"

"He wanted to know how it felt for her to be buried alive by the Gravedigger. He wanted to know how it felt never to see your partner again." Hannah was crying now.

Booth looked down at his shoes. Was that what all those questions were about?

"Did you ever ask these questions to Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes. I basically got yelled at by her and Seeley."

"Anything else that he asked you to do that was odd?"

"He wanted as much personal information as possible. Where she shopped, her taste in lingerie, sexual positions and preferences, he wanted to know anything horribly personal about her that he could know."

"Why didn't you ever tell him no? Why did you betray your friend?"

"Temperance could never truly be my friend, Dr. Sweets. She was a friend to me. She even saved my life, but I could never be a true friend to her."

Sweets looked her in the eye. "Why were you never really Dr. Brennan's friend? Why did you betray her so badly?"

"She had what I wanted. She had Seeley's heart. She had Seeley's memories. She had all of his secrets. He may come home and be in our shared bed, but I only had his outer shell. He wouldn't open up to me. He would say her name in his sleep. You see how he looks at her, Dr. Sweets! I am just a body in his bed. And normally I am the nomad. I want to go see everything. He won't do that with me. It's all about Parker and Bones with him. I am nothing. I can't compete with his son and a woman who looks at dead things all day. What's worse is how his son looks at her! So yeah, I wanted to ruin her day, maybe ruin her reputation a little bit. But I swear to you, I never thought he was going to hurt her."

"Let's take a five minute break." Sweets left the room to talk to Booth. Booth had already gone.

Booth had headed to his church, to the confessional.

Pops had made his way up to Brennan's private room. He peeked in. She was there eating what they called food.

"Come on in, Hank. You just missed my family. They would've liked to have met you. I can have more than two people in here at once now."

He sat down. "So how are you feeling?"

"My rate of healing is beyond satisfactory."

"No, Tempe, tell me about your heart."

"My metaphoric heart is crushed, quite frankly. Out of the Booth men, I will stick to you and Parker."

"Don't be that way, Tempe. Jared was just trying to protect himself. I think he's been taking lessons from you. And Shrimp…well, you two have got to figure it out! I want more great grandchildren before I knock off." He laughed to himself and smiled at her.

"Booth is in love with Hannah. He forgives her again and again. She can do no wrong." Brennan was looking down.

"You don't really think that, do you? She helped someone hurt you. That is wrong. I don't see how she can be forgiven for that unless her own life was in danger, or maybe someone else's? What is it that Shrimp says you always say? Something about no conclusions without all the evidence, well we wait for evidence."

Brennan smiled at Hank. She never had grandparents with her parents being bank robbers and all. She wonders what she missed out on. Would hers have been as wonderful as Hank Booth? Probably not. They sat for awhile holding hands and watching a game show that she had never seen before.


	20. Chapter 20

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 20

Booth left his church. At a lesser time in his life, his fingers may have itched to gamble. He had confessed a lot of things in his life. He has killed people. He had Parker out of wedlock. He has been jealous, even of his own brother. He would have never thought he would have to confess to betraying his partner. Early on in their partnership, his first priority was always Bones. Tessa left him for that. He made that clear to Cam first thing. Rebecca knew, every woman he ever dated knew that his son and partner came first. The first time he tried to put himself first, what happens? It blows right up in his face. She asked him once if he would ever betray her. He lied.

Bones left him, stranded him for a jungle. He was selfish for the first time he could remember. His son and partner were always first. Well, his partner wouldn't even give him a chance. He loved her. She couldn't even think about taking a chance with him? He wasn't perfect. He knew he could never make as much money as Bones. Although he was smart, he certainly wasn't a genius. But he knew her. She knew him. There were no secrets after a while. Well no secrets, except that he was drawn to her. He pushed more and more into her life. The more he was in her life, the happier he was. He asked for a chance and took another kiss. He was pushed away. She didn't want him. Shortly after, they were continents apart.

Hannah, she was easy to love. She was an all – American girl, blonde hair, his blue eyes, beautiful figure. He didn't have to explain his jokes to her. They laughed a lot. They were in the bedroom a lot. He didn't make love to her like he explained to Bones. Their first time was crappy tree sex. He didn't cherish Hannah like he would have if Bones was in bed. She was fun. He had done fun before. He never expected her to follow him home. She was all about the story. Was the real story Dr. Temperance Brennan? Was that why she followed him to the states? He couldn't stay and watch more of the interrogation. Basically he wanted her to mend his ego. She did for a while. As soon as he saw Bones though, it was like ripping the band aid right off. He and Hannah weren't "serious as a heart attack." He was happy Bones kept to work and he could show Bones he moved on. His stupid pride got in the way.

What was worse for him is Bones wanted him to be happy with Hannah. Couldn't she see the whole thing was awkward? He put his girlfriend before his partner and his son and they lived life without him. Parker and Bones saw each other behind his back. Apparently, he wasn't needed. He saw less of Parker because of Hannah. His son didn't complain; more Bones time for him. His life was spiraling out control because his partner didn't want him; instead, he was playing house with Hannah. She wasn't even home much. She made it sound like he was boring because he didn't want to be away from his family anymore that he was boring. She wanted him to travel with her. What was he thinking, staying with Hannah? She had no sense of home or belonging.

Hannah, a person he trusted, betrayed him and his partner. Bones had saved Hannah's life. For that one moment, he felt like he had everything. Maybe he could juggle both of these strong personalities in his life. Hannah wasn't Bones' friend. He brought her here. Russ had said it.

What he really couldn't handle was seeing his brother with Bones. Life wasn't fair. What happened to "shiny baubles"? What was worse was his stupid kid brother breaking up with her. Bones wouldn't know Jared if it weren't for him. I keep betraying my partner. Jared gave up what he couldn't even have a chance at. What he wouldn't give to have a day off with Bones in her bed. Jared is such an idiot. She still brought him lunch that day. He kept berating himself in that confessional for being a jerk to his partner ever since he came home. Even before that, he was a jerk. He couldn't move on from her. He tried to move on with Catherine before he left. She was close to Bones. Well, she was a beautiful scientist. He couldn't go past third with her. It felt wrong.

Booth was driving while all of these thoughts circled his brain. Never in all these scenarios did he see his partner wanting more than friendship from him. He didn't know where to go from here, while thinking about the past. You can't confess your love for the second time, especially after your own brother just dumped her and your ex-girlfriend helped to get her shot. He would wait and be her friend, except he had been a bad friend to her lately.

Jared sat outside her hospital room. He looked up to his brother in acknowledgement.

"You come begging for her to take you back, Jared?"

"No. Pops wanted to see Tempe. They are visiting. I am waiting to drive Pops home." Jared never understood why Seeley was that way with him, especially when it came to Tempe. He had to have a comeback. "So what was Hannah's story?"

"She's a cold hearted bitch. That is Hannah's story, Jared." Pops came out when he heard the voices. They both looked down at their feet and Pops went back to see Brennan.


	21. Chapter 21

Personal Betrayal

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author**_**'s **_**Note: Apologies for not updating sooner!**_

Ch21

Temperance Brennan woke up with a startle. She was having the dream again. There was a reoccurring nightmare of the shooting. Sometimes Hodgins would make it to her in time and sometimes he wouldn't. Sometimes the shooter was Hannah. Different variations of the same nightmare of the reality of her life, replaying every night. Also, she fell asleep holding Hank's hand. Now she was definitely holding Booth's hand.

"How ya feelin' Bones?" Booth asked her nervously.

"I am healing faster than expected. I should be able to leave the hospital within a few days. Are you okay, Booth? You seem under some stress. I hope you aren't blaming yourself for anything."

"Hannah followed me here. I didn't listen to the whole interrogation with Sweets, but she was never your friend. She betrayed you. So in a way, I betrayed you. Hell, you saved her life and she tried to ruin yours."

Brennan interrupted him. "Are you a psychic? Do you know what the future holds for anyone? There is no way you could have predicted any of this. Even though Angela holds Avalon in high regard, psychics don't exist. Hannah is a very put together person. She hid her true intentions from all of us. Sweets is a profiler; should I blame him as well? Cam used to be a cop; should I be angry with her? This is not your fault. Plus, I am very strong and stubborn. I will not let a bullet get the better of me."

"Yeah, but Bones….I was sleeping with the enemy here."

"Booth, Hannah is a beautiful and smart woman. I see why you are attracted to her. She has the same qualities as a lot of your exes. She is a strong and fiercely independent. She also…."

Booth cut her off. "That is where I disagree. She may have been independent and strong. She had no idea what those things meant until she met you. You unnerved her. You are the better version of her, Bones and she couldn't take it. You really are the standard."

The great Dr. Temperance Brennan was speechless. Part of her wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless. She held his hand a little stronger and started to sit up closer to him when Angela came in.

"Hey, Sweetie! I didn't know you still had company. I brought you some clothes….yoga pants and t-shirts, plus your robe. They are going to have you start walking around and physical therapy tomorrow."

"Thanks, Ange. You're the best. I really wouldn't want to walk around with these hospital gowns on." Brennan smiled at her friends.

Booth started to get up, releasing her hand in the process. "I really should get going. If you need anything at all Bones, call me." He kissed the top of her head, waved goodbye to her and Angela and left.

Angela sat in the chair Booth had just gotten up from. "I am sorry for ruining what looked like an intense conversation." She was really hoping for some gossip.

"He blames himself for bringing Hannah here."

"Well, don't you? A couple of us kinda freaked out on him when we didn't know if you were okay or not. We expect more from him. He didn't even save you, Hodgins did. Hodgins rode in the ambulance with you."

"He isn't my medical proxy anymore. We have been more distant the past few months. Not to mention the year apart. He wanted to make sure the suspect paid for the crime. He wanted to know why. I understand. I reject him all those months ago. He deserves to be happy. It isn't my fault she was insecure of me just like it wasn't his fault she followed him back to the states."

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"I came back from the islands knowing one thing: I am in love with Seeley Booth. Jared is right. I should've told him. He had the right to at least know the truth."

"So are you going to tell him now?" Angela was so happy. Maybe Bren getting shot wasn't so bad after all.

"When the time is right, I think it would be too much right now. Hannah is still going through interrogations, as is Graham Smith. I am in the hospital. After things go back to normal, we can revisit this train of thought. Please don't go telling everyone my secrets."

"You have my word, Bren. "


End file.
